Dragons:Bound by blood
by The Insane Shadow Hunter
Summary: The dragons have been attacked by the ponies; they have been pushed to the far edges of Equestria, and now they live in the slums of Equestria. It did not take long for the dragons numbers to decrease and their strength to weaken; which allowed the princess to launch a massive attack, but what she did not count on were four special dragons to fight back and they are after blood.
1. Chapter 1 treated like diamond dogs

**Dragons: Bound by blood**

**by**

**The Insane Shadow Hunter**

**Chapter 1:Treated like Diamond dogs**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Dragons; powerful creatures of the land, sea, sky, and fire. They are beautiful and deadly; they can use their powers to take over the land known as Equestria, but yet they wish to try and remain a peaceful race. Now watch as their ways lead them to their demise.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Dragon nest almost two hundred and fifty miles away from Canterlot. Time:3:00 AM)**

Multiple dragons can be seen lying in multiple areas of a cave; all of them had an uncomfortable look on their faces, and their scales seemed dulled and filthy. An irritated growl of a dragon can be heard as it started to awaken from its slumber; it was not long until the dragons eye's fully opened allowing it to see another dragon with Purple scales and a midnight shaded underbelly. "Come on Saixenn." The dragon said while it continued to try and wake the one called Saixenn up. "We got an appointment with the Princess; come on we need you up." The dragon continued.

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting up Nocturne." Saixenn said releasing an irritated growl as he got to his feel. He immediately stretched out his limbs; allowing his body to loosen up for the long journey ahead.

"You done yet?" Nocturne asked receiving a nod from him. "Good, come on the others are waiting." He continued before the two started to walk towards the exit of the cave.

The two dragons quietly walked towards the exit; making sure to watch where they stepped so that they would not step on a fellow dragon who was lying on the floor of the cave. At one point in the cave they had to walk very slowly because of so many dragons lying on the floor; occasionally one of them would feel a tail underneath their paws which would cause them to immediately stop lowering their paw, but eventually the two had made it out of the area and into an area that had no dragons.

"Do you really think that we can convince the princess to call off the attacks?" Saixenn asked causing Nocturne to look towards him.

"We have to try." Nocturne said before releasing a loud sigh, "We have to for the survival of the nest." He continued just before they reached the exit of the cave allowing them to see two more dragons who were waiting just outside the cave. One dragon had burnt black scale and a light yellow underbelly. While the other had Navy blue scales and a midnight blue underbelly.

"You guys are late." The burnt black dragon said while the other looked towards the two.

"Yeah me and Demon have been waiting for you guys for about forty-five minutes." The navy blue dragon said saying the other dragons name.

"Well we're hear now Night, so lets stop wasting time and Canterlot." Nocturne said before he unfolded his wings; which was quickly followed by the others doing the same thing. In seconds they all took to the skies and started flying in the direction towards Canterlot.

**(Location:Skies above Equestria. Time:7:34 AM.)**

The dragons watched as the light of the beautiful early morning sun started to rise into the sky; its rays slowly warming their cooled scales which allowed them to fly a little faster. All Four dragons enjoyed their flight to Canterlot; they could see the beautiful land that the ponies owned below them, but it also reminded them that it was them who forced them to live in the slums of Equestria. Ever since the Princesses passed a law which almost exiled the dragons from Equestria; but thanks to a few good negotiations the Dragons were able to remain in Equestria, but they were only allowed to live in areas where no ponies live.

"Demon?" Saixenn said causing Demon to look towards him.

"Yes Saixenn." He replied.

"Do you think the princess is in a listening mood?" Saixenn asked before he flew closer to Demon so that he could hear him speak.

Demon just sighed heavily before he looked back in front of him. "She has to be." He said just as they all flew into a huge cloud; only to quickly exit it with nothing but water covering every part of their bodies, causing their scales to shimmer brightly in the morning sun. "If she is not; then not only is the future of the nest doomed, but also the future of the next generation is doomed." He continued just as the kingdom known as Canterlot started to come into view.

"There's Canterlot!" Night shouted as they starred their descent to the ground. "Prepare for landing!" He continued as they watched the ground get closer and closer to them.

Once the group of four had finally managed to safely touch down; all for of them immediately started walking towards the castle, but as they walked threw the streets of the kingdom they all felt the stares of multiple ponies on them causing two of them to growl quietly. The walk threw the streets was less than enjoyable for all four of them; Demon had heard a pony just down the street threaten to kill them if they even looked at him, Saixenn had a rock thrown at his head by a teenage mare who just wanted a quick laugh. Night had a spear thrown at him by a pegasus guard who yelled "All dragons must die!" at the group before flying off back to the castle, and finally Nocturne had a magical spell hit him in the face which blinded him for a few minutes.

In a matter of minutes the group of four finally reached the castle; they were first greeted by multiple spears and magical spells aimed at them, but after a few minutes of explaining-and a few colorful words being exchanged- the group was allowed entrance into the castle. The interior of the castle was beautiful; the marble stone that formed the walls and the floor shimmered in the sun light, and the windows of the castle looked so beautiful that two of the members of the group stopped just to stare at them just before they were dragged deeper into the castle by the other two. Soon the entire group was standing in front of a huge double door; immediately all four of them just stared at the door, choosing their words wisely before Demon pushed the door open only for all four of them to immediately get pinned down to the ground by multiple guards.

"Good job men." The voice of Princess Celestia said causing all four of them to lift their heads up; struggling slightly to get the guards off of them, but it caused the guards to immediately punch them in the back of their heads.

"What is the meaning of this Celestia?" Demon asked as he struggled against the guards once again; causing a guard to hit him in the back of the head with a spear, "You said that we could talk." He continued just before Celestia walked up to him; allowing her to slowly drag her hoof just underneath his chin.

"Oh simple really." She said before she shot a sinister smile, "I despise dragons; so I have decided to to destroy a single dragon nest to send a message to all dragons, and guess what nest I have chosen to destroy." She continued causing all four dragons to have a horrified look stretch across. "Get them in chains!" Celestia said causing the guards to drag the struggling dragons away.

**(Location:Dragon nest almost two hundred and fifty miles away from Canterlot. Time:12:43 PM.)**

all four dragons had tears falling from their eyes; the nest where all of their loved ones grew was now being destroyed by Princess Celestia and her army. The Princess watched in wicked joy as her army destroyed the dragon nest but she was not standing alone; her sister Princess Luna stood at her left a calm expression on her face as she watched the scum of Equestria being cleaned from the land. On her left was Princess Cadence and her husband Prince Shinning armor; Cadence was smiling happily at the sight of the attack, but her husband Shinning holding himself back from jumping into the fight. And finally the newest one; Princess Twilight Sparkle stood next to her brother with a proud look on her face.

Princess Celestia just giggled wickedly before she walked towards the chained dragons; slowly rubbing one of her wings along their backs as she stepped in front of them, "Now you all see what we can do." She said wickedly as she looked back towards the slaughter. "Us ponies bringing down the strongest creatures in all of Equestria." She continued before she looked back at the four dragons who were growling quietly. "Do you have any last words?" She asked.

Nocturne then said something quietly causing her to look towards him. "I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked causing him to look look up at her shooting her a death look.

"Go...buck...yourself." Nocturne repeated only to receive a very hard slap to the left side of his.

"You dare use that kind of language in the presence of your Princess."

"Your not our Princess." Demon said causing her to shoot him a death glare at him for a few seconds before she walked away.

"Their fates are sealed." Celestia said before she rejoined her fellow royals. "Throw them into the nest so that they may join the others." She continued before a group unicorn guards used their magic to lift the dragons up and over the side of the cliff.

Saixenn was the first one to be dropped; only to be followed by Night who released a loud yell as he fell to the ground bellow, but shortly after Night was dropped Nocturne was released from the magic spell that held him sending him falling over the cliff. Demon was the only one that was left; all he did was look at the five royal ponies who were slaughtering countless innocent dragons, "I swear on our ancestors honor; we will make you pay for this, We will...burn you all." Demon said before he was sent plummeting into the massacre bellow.

Shinning just laughed silently as the army started to finish off the dragons. "Do not make swears that you cannot keep." He said before all five of them started to walk away. "You pathetic creatures."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I hope that everyone who is a fan of dragons does not hate me; just wait for later chapter because this is just the start of it, and trust me you are all going to like this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2 Aedificium edificium rogum

**Chapter 2:****Aedificium edificium rogum**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 2; i hope you all like this chapter. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp just my OC Saixenn. The other characters are my friends on this site.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Princess Luna's night kingdom. Time:7:00 PM.)**

Multiple Ponies can be seen walking down the dark streets of the kingdom;all of them seemed to be enjoying their nightime strolls threw the streets, but then one pony in a navy blue cloak is then shown walking threw the streets in a rapid pace. The pony quickly walked up to an iron door which it quickly knocked on three times; after a few short seconds a small opening in the door appeared just at the top of the door, showing only a pair of dark brown eyes looking at the pony.

"Although the water is as calm as we are; once it is angered it lashes out with its massive tidal waves, and its endless whirlpools." The creature with the eyes said almost as if he expected the pony to know the rest

"We are water dragons; the ocean is our home,and the rain is our tears. Although we appear to be as passive as the water; when you make us mad you will feel our ice cold wrath." The pony replied causingthe small opening to close just before the door opened wide allowing the pony to quickly enter just before the creature closed the door behind the pony.

"Were you followed Night?" The creature asked just before it turned around; allowing it to see the pony remove the cloak it was wearing only to reveal a dragon hiding underneath the cloak.

"No i wasen't Demon." Night answered before Demon walked up next to him. "Stupid ponies didn't even recognize the transformation cloak." He continued before they started walking deeper into the darkened building.

"I assume you didn't fail mission." Demon said causing Night to hold up multiple blue papers in front of him.

"I have got every entrance and exit to the castle and the labor camp; also i found some underground tunnels underneath the city, but half of them are sealed off so we can hide the bombs in it to use as a distraction when we make our exit." Night said causing Demon to give him a pat on the back.

"You did good my friend." Demon said before they walked into a room that was only illuminated by a single overhead light; showing only a single table with Saixenn and Nocturne standing around it.

"You're late Night." Nocturne said just as the two walked up to the table.

"No i am actually right on time." Night replied before placing the blue papers down on the table; allowing the other two to see them.

Demon Then stood in between Saixenn and night; causing the three to look towards him before spreading the blue papers all over the table. "Here is what Night was able to find out about this kingdom." Demon said before he place his claws on a blue paper that read labor camp. "So far there are three different intrances; one is the front entrance, the other is the back exit, and the third one i am afraid is the swere line." He continued before he moved another blue paper that read army barracks. "The army Barracks has two entrances; only problem is that only soldiers are allowed in the barrack, so in order for us to get in one of us will haave to use the cloak." He continued before he moved the final two in front of all of them. One read the castle, the other read the kingdom. "For the castle their is only one entrance, but there are multiple exits. Same goes for the kingdom; only thing different about the kingdom is that heir are multiple underground passage ways underneath it, but Night has infromed me that most of the tunnels are sealed so we will only use them when we strike." He finished recieving nods from all three of the others.

"Alright." Saixenn said causing the others to look towards him. "Who's going to be the one who gets to go into the Labor camp?"

Demon then slid the blue paper that had the labor camp drawn on it towards Saixenn. "Fraid that you have the short straw my friend." Demon said just as Saixenn picked up the blue paper. "You are going to have to enter threw the sewer; i am afraid it is the only safest way to enter, and exit the camp." He continued causing Saixenn to release a loud growl.

"What will i be doing Demon?" Nocturne asked causing Demon to slide the blue paper that read the castle towards him.

"You're going to be checking out the castle; try and find out as much as you can about the princess, and try and see if you cannot get a listening crystal planted somewhere." Demon said recieving a nod from him.

"I'll be the one to infaltrate the soldiers barracks; Night I'm going to need the doppleganger cloak, and i will try my best to try and sabatoage most of their weapons." Demon said just before Night threw him the cloak.

"That leave me with the kingdom." Night said before grabbing the blue paper that read the kingdom. "I'll try and see if i can't find more of those underground tunnels; if i can find more that are not sealed off we can all use them to our advantage when we finally set our dragon brotehrs free." Night continued before they all started to walk towards the exits of the building.

"Hey all of you get a really good look at be; cause i am literally about to be neck deep in shit!" Saixenn shouted causing them all to laugh slightly before finally exiting the building, so that they could begin their missions.

**(Location:Ally way near the army barracks. Time:8:45 PM.)**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a lone stallion dressed in midnight blue armor said as he picked up a strange navy blue cloak, "Hmm someone seems to have lost a very beautiful-MMPH!" The stallion was then dragged backwards by a pair of dragon claws into the ally; the sounds of a struggle can be heard ecoing down the ally way, but they were quickly silencedd by the sickenning sound of claws cutting violently into flesh.

"SHHH." Demon said as he kept one of his claws over the stallions mouth; while he kept the shap fingers on his other claw deep inside the neck of the stallion, causing blood to seep out and onto the ground bellow. "Thats right go to sleep." He told the stallion just before its eyes closed forever causing him to pull his sharp fingertips out of the stallions neck; before he lifted the body of the stallions over his. He then quickly walked over to one of the many entrances of the sewer; which he quickly opened allowing him to drop the body of the stallion into it just before he quickly closed the entrance to the sewer. Demon then quickly placed the cloak on his body allowing it to transform him into the stallion that he had killed; he then quickly left the ally way and started walking towards the military barracks, so that he can be one step closer to completing his mission.

It did not take Demon long to infaltrate the barracks; he was greeted by a few soldiers that were either releaved of their shift, or walking back to their posts. He could see everything that the army uses to prepare themselves for war; the army had a training facility set up only to test unicorns and pegasai, but the only down side was that it was not created to train earth ponies which seemed to be almost half of the army. He also saw where they stored their weapons; which was made up of spears, and magical explosives. "Let see how their weapons handle an aging crystal." Demon said before he placed two crystals among the weapons;one was placed just behind a few spears, the other was placed underneath the rack where the magical explosives were kept.

Demon quickly walked away from the weapons and deeper into the barracks; reciving quick salutes from other soldiers who were a lower rank than the stallion he was impersinating, but then he heard the stallions rank being called causing him to look towards where the stallions name was being called allowing him to see another soldier who was running at a quick pace towards him. "Captine Eclipse, Sir!" The soldier said as he came to a stop in front of his superiour; quickly saluting him before standing at ease.

"What is it soldier?" Demon asked just before the soldier handed him a rolloed up a piece of paper.

"This letter states that the supplies from both the Crystal kingdom and Canterlot are almosthere; from what i can tell the supplies should arrive by midnight tommorrow."The soldier answered reciving a nod from his commander.

"Thank you soldier;your dismissed." Demon said recieving a quick nod just before the soldier turned around and started walking back to his post; just before Demon could turn around the soldier stopped mid-stride and walked back to demon. "Almost for got Sir, Princess Luna would like for you to join her on her walk threw the labor camp."

Demon then had a hesitant look appear on his face; just before he nodded in response, "Thank you private your dissmissed again." He said before the soldier turned and walked away again. Demon then released a heavy sigh before he started to walk towards the exit of the barracks; his heart was heavy with the sight hewas about to witness, the tourture of his kind at the hands of Princess Luna.

**(Location:Labor camp. Time:11:32 PM.)**

Princess luna enjoyed her nightly walk threw the labor camp; she loved the sound of the supposed mighty dragons suffering at her hooves, but that did little to make her walk perfect. She watched as some of the guards ripped the eggs from many soon to be mother dragons; who begged for them not to kill their children, but their voices only landed on the death ears of the guards who just threw the egg down on the ground killing the innocent life inside. "Lovely." Luna whispered to herself just before she walked passed a dragon which held out one of its arms at her.

"Water...Please...I beg you." The dragon begged before Luna stabbed its hand with her horn causing it to yell out in pain.

"Are you enjoying this stroll threw the camp clamor?" Luna asked before the commander of her army looked towards her.

"Yes i am enjoying this stroll." Demon answered; his words almost making him vomit as he watched his kind suffer, "I have missed the sounds of dragons dying at the hooves of our soldiers." He continued wishing he could ender her life right here and now; as he heard her release a happy laugh which only poured more gasoline on the fire that her and her fellow royal's started almost a year ago.

"Come on; let us go take a look at the mass grave." She said before quickly walked down one of the many paths; Demon followed close behind her, and he was in complete distress. The sight of his kind suffering at the hooves of the ponies; he wanted to desperatly end their suffering right then and their, but if he was to attack any of them now he would completly ruin their plan. "Come on Clamor!" Luna called out causing him to to run up to catch up to her.

When Demon had finally caught up with her; he saw a very distubing sight, thousands of his kind were being pushed into a large hole like pieces of trash that were being thrown away. He saw the looks on all of their faces; the look of a painfull death that seemed to never end, but then he caught sight of one dragon that looked like his comrade dragon had multiple blood stains on his scales; along with multiple scratch wounds on his hide, but if that was not bad enough the smell that came from the grave was horrible. He almost puked as the smell continued to enter his nostrils; he then looked towards Luna who seemed to be taking in deep breaths of the smell that came from the grave.

"It's marvelious isn't it Clamor?" Luna asked as she continued to take in the glorious smell.

"Yes it is Princess." Demon replied as he took in another breath of the smell; holding the contents of his stomach inside of his throat, just before quickly swallowing it back down. "It is intoxicating." He lied just before Luna walked right in front of him and wrapped her front hooves around his neck.

"I'm feeling a little turned on Clamor." Luna said just before she brought her lips closer to his, "How about me and you go make some beautiful music?" She asked as she tried to to kiss him on the lips only to be stopped by him bringing a hoove in between them.

"Not here Luna." Demon said receiving a shocked look from her; before he shot her a seductive look, "Let us not give these beast the pleasure of seeing us crying out in pleasure." He continued recieving a seductive look from her.

"I'll be waiting love." Luna said before she started to fly back to the castle.

Immediatly Demon ran towards the exit of the camp; almost puking his guts up once he exited the camp, the pure sight of his kind being killed and dumped inside a mass grave burned into his mind. He wanted to; he desperatly wanted to kill Luna, but he kept his mind focused on his mission which allowed him to push his drive to kill all of them to the back of his head. "I think I have done my part." He said to himself before removing the cloak allowing him to turn back into his dragon form. "I better get back to the safe." The contents of his stomach then ejected from his maw; landing on the ground in a very loud splater, the tears fell from his eyes as he held his stomach with one of his claws. "Ancestors help us." He begged quietly before he vomited again; only this time he quickly took to the skies and started flying back towards the buidling that they called the safe house.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter two of the story; i hope whoever is reading this likes this chapter, and i will try my best to get the next chapter up on the site ASAP. Disclaimer: i own nothing from mlp fim just my OC; the other characters are my friends on this site.**


	3. Chapter 3 Leben in der Hölle

**Chapter 3: Leben in der Hölle**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**okay here is chapter three enjoy.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Sewer entrance. Time:8:33 Pm)**

"Yeah go ahead and give the warrior in training." Saixenn stopped in mid-sentence as he turned the valve of the sewer entrance once more, "The crappy job." He continued just before he felt the valve come loose allowing him easy access to the sewer. Immediately a foul stench entered his nose almost making him vomit right then and there; after a few short seconds his nose finally got used to the smell allowing him to breath a little more clearly, but he knew that the worst was not yet over.

"This is going to suck." Saixenn said to himself before he started his descent into the sewer; bringing the valve down on top so that nopony would get suspicious, but just as soon as he closed the entrance he lost his footing and fell a good ways down only to have his fall broken by water which he was quickly submerged in. after few short seconds Saixenns' head burst threw the water; coughing loudly in disgust as he waded threw to one of the walks that were down in the sewer, "Ah buck this is gross!" He said as he wiped some soft brown matter off of his shoulder. "I'm covered in pony shit and urine." He continued before he vomited on the walkway he was holding on too.

In just a few short minutes he started walking threw the sewers; following the blue paper that Night had drawn up of the sewer system, as he continued to walk towards the labor camp the sewer water continued to get higher and higher up to a point where he was actually swimming in the biological waste filled water. The stench was horrible and the brown matter clung to his scales like leeches; his eyes watered from the horrible stench that filled his nostrils, and he was having a difficult time keeping himself from vomiting which might cause some of the water to splash back into his mouth. Just then he felt something land on his head and push him under the water; he was stunned by what had hit him at first until he saw the face of a stallion directly in front of him under the water. Immediately he swung his at the stallion hitting it directly in the face with his claws; he could see blood seeping from the stallions face signaling to him that his claws had hit their mark, but he was far from done with this stallion. He quickly pulled both of them up to the surface of the water; allowing him to see the stallion more clearly, but just before he could deliver a kill blow he saw that their were three dragon like puncture wounds to the neck of the stallion revealing to him that the stallion was already dead.

"Damn it, Demon!" Saixenn shouted before letting go of the dead body allowing it to sink bellow the surface of the murky water. He then continued swimming down the path towards the camp; in just a few short seconds he was brought to an unexpected stop by a huge wall that completely blocked the path, immediately he started to look around trying to find another play that would allow him to go around the wall. He finally got his answer when he felt underneath the wall, "Ah buck no!" He said as he continued to fell under it revealing that in order from him to get around the wall; he would have to actually diver underneath the water and swim underneath it, "The Ancestors hate me." He said before taking in a huge breath of air and diving underneath the water.

Saixenn could hardly see anything in front of him except for small brown pieces that were floating in the water around him; he quickly raised his tail up allowing him to feel the bottom of the wall as he swam threw the water, and once he feels his tail leave the wall he would know that he had finally reached the other side of the wall. For almost fifty-five seconds Saixenn swam threw Urine and Feces filled water; he could feel his lungs crying out for air, and he knew if he did not get air soon he would involuntary take in a breath of air, but it would not be air that he would take in. Instead his lungs would fill with the water that was all around him; which would slowly killed him, but his death wasn't until another day. He felt his tail leave the wall signaling to him that he had fully passed under the wall; immediately he swam up to the surface of the water and took in a breath of air, but what he did not expect was to see two guards playing cards on one of the walkways completely unaware of his presences.

"Finally time for some pay back." He whispered before he dove under the water once more; slowly swimming up to the two guards, once he was close enough he lunged out of the water at them grabbing hold of their hooves and dragging them into the water. Saixenn quickly climbed out of the water and held the two guards underneath the water; he could see their front legs flailing violently in the water, but all that he did was smile wickedly as he forced the guards deeper into the water. "That's right don't forget to scrub behind those ears." He said out loud just before the two guards finally stopped struggling and started to sink to the bottom of the sewer.

Saixenn then stood up and walked away from the area; allowing him to see a light that came from the top of what looked to be a ladder, "_That must be the entrance to the camp._" He though as he quickly made his way to the ladder. In just a matter of minutes he had climbed all the way up the ladder and into the camp; only to come face to face with the sight of what he had only seen in his nightmares, all around he could see thousands of his kind malnourished and covered in bruises. Some looked as if they were about to die where they stood; while others fought over a small amount of food that didn't even look like enough to keep them alive.

He then started to slowly walk into the camp hear a few of his kinds begging cries for food or water; some had grabbed held of him and begged him for anything that he had, but he had to push them away which made his heart feel heavy. He felt as if he was walking inside hell itself; all around him was death and suffering, and there was nothing he could do until all four of them were ready. As he walked threw the camp he came upon a sight that almost made him roar out in anger; right in front of him were thousands of his kind thrown inside a massive grave like pieces of garbage, he growled silently to himself before he knelt down beside the grave allowing him to just stare at it. "Do not worry our fallen brothers." He silently said as he continued to stare at the grave, "We will avenge all of you soon." He continued before he heard a very familiar voice not to far away.

"Come on; let us go take a look at the mass grave." It was Princess Luna-one of the five royals that they had marked to kill- was in the camp, and she was heading his way. Immediately Saixenn jumped into the mass grave and covered his body with those of his fallen comrades; just as princess Luna and what seemed to be the leader of her soldiers, walked up to crave and started to stare at it. Saixenn was taking in shallow breaths and he was holding back a growl; he knew that he could no give away his position, or else the entire mission goes right to hell. For five straight minutes all he did was lay inside the mass grave with those that had fallen; luckily his patience had payed off and the two had walked away, once they had finally left the grave he quickly exited it and ran off the rest of the way into the camp.

Saixenn took cover inside a ditch near some holding cells; he could hear dragons inside the cells crying out to be released, or crying out for water only to receive a magical attack or a quick hoof to the face by a guard that was walking by the cells every once and awhile. Once the guard had left once again he quickly sprinted towards the cells hiding right behind one of the many walls of the cells; only to slowly move closer to one of the open areas of the cell.

"Hey!" Saixenn whispered getting a dragons attention who quickly walked over to the side where Saixenn was.

"Who's...there?" The dragon asked unable to see Saixenn from where he was standing.

"A friend." Saixenn answered causing the dragon to try and look around the cover that Saixenn was using, "No don't! If the guards see you acting like this you might give me away." He warned causing the dragon to stop trying to look around the wall.

"Can you...tell me...your name?" The dragon asked his voice sounding cracked and dry.

"All I can tell you that I'm a friend." Saixenn replied causing the dragon to let out a sad sigh, "Look; I know you're going threw hard time so I have no right to ask you for a favor, but me and my friends need someone on the inside of this camp. And if you will please try and gather information for us." Saixenn said receiving a growl from the dragon.

"Why should I gather information for someone I do not even know?" The dragon asked.

"Because me and my friend are the only hope that you; and the other have to escape this hell hole!" Saixenn answered with a quiet growl. "Now are you going to get information for me and my friends or not?"

The dragon went silent for a few seconds before releasing a quiet growl of his own. "If you want information; you and your friends are going to have to get us food and water for us, if you do then I will provide you with information you need." The dragon answered causing Saixenn to growl silently once more.

"You have a deal." Saixenn replied before he a saw a guard approaching the cells. "I must leave but I promise me or one of my friend will come back." Saixenn said before he ran away from the cell just as the guard approached the cell.

"What are you looking at scum?" The guard asked receiving a loud growl from the dragon.

"I am looking at a poor excuse for a stallion; that possibly has a mate that deserves better." The dragon answered receiving a very hard hoof to the face from the stallion causing him to fall back into the cell while the guard laughed loudly.

Saixenn had made his way back to to the entrance of the sewer; only after he had witnessed most of his kind getting gutted by a group of earth ponies that were bored and wanted something to do, right then and their he nearly flew off the handle but he quickly remembered that he needed to keep his cover. As he heard the screams of the dragons that were being gutted by the ponies; he found himself finding it harder and harder for him to resist the urge to rush over and kill the ponies, but thanks to the Ancestors giving him strength he managed to keep his hatred towards the ponies under control which allowed him to get to the sewer entrance.

"Demon I swear on the ancestors name; I am going to kill you for giving me the shitty job!" Saixenn growled as he climbed down the ladder and into the sewer, "And then I am going to throw your dead corpse into the sewer like you did with that stallions." He continued just before he reached the ground only to slip on a small amount of water that had formed while he was exploring the camp. "AH BUCK I HATE THIS JOB!" He shouted just before he walked back towards the murky stream allowing him to swim back to the entrance that was close to the safe house.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter three I hope those who are reading this chapter like this chapter, and I will try to et the next one on the sight ASAP. Disclaimer:i own nothing from MLP:FIM only my OC the others are friends that I have made on this site.**


	4. Chapter 4 An unexpected sight

**Chapter 4: An unexpected sight**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here is chapter 4; lets see what happens to Nocturne in this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing from mlp:fim. I only own my OC the others are my friends on this site.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location: Princess Luna's castle. Time:8:54 PM)**

"What I wouldn't give to be a wyrm." Nocturne grunted as he continued to crawl threw the walls of the castle; making sure not to give away his position to any of the guards, and to any of the servants that walked its halls. It was easy to get inside the castle and it was easier to find his way inside the castles' walls, but it was hard to for him to find his way threw the walls. It was not long till the smell of something being made entered his nostrils; causing his stomach to growl loudly, getting the attention of a few guards.

"Buck!" Nocturne cursed as his stomach growled again; causing him to punch himself before he started crawling threw the walls again, "My stupid stomach is about to give away my position." He said to himself just as he arrived at an open air vent; allowing him to see what looked to be the main room of the castle, and by the looks of it they seemed to be getting ready for a special event. "Alright definitely placing a listening crystal here." He said before he reached towards a patch of scales on his arm; causing them to open, revealing what seemed to be a strange blue crystal that was hid underneath his skin. He then grabbed the crystal and dropped it threw the air vent; causing it to land in one of the many flower pots that were in the room.

"Yes." He said before he started crawling threw the walls again; trying to find another location to place a listening gem. For about five minutes he did nothing but crawl threw walls; hearing the voice of the servants or guards talking about a ball that was going to be taking place in about three day, completely unaware that he was hearing their conversations. It was not long until he came to another opening only this time it was over a group of stallions that were gathered around a round table; in the middle of the table was what appeared to be the same blue papers that Night had showed all of them back at the safe house, but they had different locations shown on them.

"This looks important." Nocturne said before he dropped a listening crystal threw the vent; causing It to land in a trash bin that was near the stallions before he started crawling away, but just before he was out of listening rang he heard one of the guards say. "Is the Princess back from her stroll?"

"She is on her way back, but she wishes not to be disturbed, for she has plans for a very special somepony." One of them answered.

"_I might have to pay the Princess a visit."_ Nocturne thought before he continued crawling threw the walls of the kingdom once more. After about ten minutes Nocturne had place three more listening crystals throughout the castle; one was placed inside the castles archives where he heard one of the scribes talking about Princess Luna's weakness, the second one was place inside the armory where he saw a guard showing new recruits where they were going to be placed, and the third one was placed inside the thrown room where he heard one of the servants talking about a meeting that was going to take place tomorrow night.

"Okay I think its time for." Nocturne was then interrupted by the floor falling out from under him; causing him to give a surprised yell before something soft broke his fall, it did not take him long to get back on his feet allowing him to look around the room that he had fallen in. the room was a little bit darker than the other rooms; it had much more beautiful designs than many of the other castle rooms, and just outside the window it had a balcony which meant whoever stayed in this room can walk out to the balcony and see a marvelous view of the kingdom, or possibly for something to fly in and out.

"Buck, I'm in Luna's room." He said threw clenched teeth just before he heard the dreaded sound of the door knob turning. "Buck!" He said to himself before he quickly crawled underneath her bed; just before the Princess herself entered the room, closing and locking the door behind herself as she walked to her bed.

"Oh I do hope that Clamor comes soon." She said before removing the metal shoes that she wore whenever she went out into her kingdom, "I am feeling so turned on right now." She continued unaware that there was a dragon hiding underneath her bed who was fighting off a primal urge that was being triggered by her scent that was being released.

It was not long until she was lying on her back and rubbing her body gently up and down with her two front hooves; her eyes were closed, and small gasps of pleasure escaped her maw every few seconds. "Oh Clamor! Enough of the foreplay please show me what a stallion like you can do!" She shouted before she started to gently rub the outside of her entrance causing her to moan loudly.

Nocturne found himself inhaling deeply; knowing full well that his instincts were trying to take over, and if they succeed he would doing something that would get him kill...but he would end up dying happy. He immediately shook his head violently; doing his best to stop his instincts from taking over, _"Come on Nocturne get a hold of yourself! You cannot."_ He was then interrupted by Princess Luna releasing a small cry of pleasure causing even more of her scent to be released into the air. _"Buck!"_ He shouted in his mind as he started to feel blood rushing to a certain area.

"That's enough with teasing of your Princess Clamor!" Luna shouted; her eyes closed tightly and her hooves soaked in her juices, "Unsheathe your sword soldier!" She shouted before she started reaching underneath her bed grabbing something that resembled the vibrator that was given to her from her sister.

Nocturne kept his claws firmly over his mouth when he felt Luna grab hold of the end of his tail; almost forcing him to growl involuntary, but if that wasn't enough he suddenly felt the tip of his tail enter something that was moist and very warm. "Oooooh, you're a big stallion aren't you." He heard her say just before he felt more of his tail slide into the area; quickly giving him the answer of what she was using his tail for, "Don't you dare hold back!" she shouted before she started moving his tail in and out of her at a rapid making it hard for him to fight off his his natural urges.

Luna was in complete heaven as she imagined Clamor thrusting into her; bringing her closer and closer to her marvelous orgasm, "How does it feel mating with a Princess?" Luna asked her self as she unknowingly thrusted a dragons tail deeper into her entrance, "Does it feel wonderful?" She moaned out just before she screamed out in pleasure, for she had managed to hit her G-spot. "Do that again soldier!" She shouted before she started to hit her G-spot over and over again.

"_Sweet Celestia let this be over soon!"_ Nocturne yelled in his mind as he felt his tail being thrusted deeper into the Princess's entrance; his plea was answered by her loud scream of pleasure and her wall constricting tightly around his tail. In about thirty seconds he felt the pressure around his tail loosen; followed by the princess removing his tail from her entrance and tossing it on the ground, "Oh thank you Clamor." He heard her whisper before she fell into a pleasure induced sleep.

Nocturne immediately crawled out from under the bed and quickly made his way to the balcony; immediately taking to the skies and flying to an open field where he started rubbing his noes in the grass, roaring silently as he tried to get her scent out of his nostrils. "By Celestias name that was close!" He shouted just before a new smell entered his nostrils; only this time the smell was more rancid and disgusting.

"Ah what the buck is that smell!" Nocturne shouted as he started to breath violently out of his nose; just before he started coughing loudly.

"How's it going Nocturne?" The voice of his friend Saixenn asked from behind him causing him to turn around; seeing Saixenn covered in feces and urine.

"AH! Saixenn you smell like."

"A sewer I know." Saixenn finished in a annoyed tone; as he watched his friend struggle to get the smell out of his nostrils. Saixenn then had a strange smell enter his nostrils; almost making his primal urge to mate take over his body, "And by the way you smell Casanova; you've been doing more than investigating the castle." He joked as he held one of his claws over his nostrils just before he started walking away from his friend.

"Where are you going?" Nocturne asked while he placed one of his claws over his nostrils.

"I'm going to go wash off in their water supply; you up for it?" Saixenn replied receiving a nod from his friend.

"Anything to get this smell off; I swear I was about to show Luna what a dragon can do when they are ready to mate." Nocturne replied causing the two to laugh loudly as they both walked to the kingdoms water supply so they can get the smells off of their scales.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 4 I hope you all like this one; also I have found a way to help man cure themselves of ugly girls all you need is a brown bag and a lot of whiskey. Disclaimer:i own nothing from MLP:FIM just my OC, the other characters are my friends on this site.**


	5. Chapter 5 Thinning their ranks

**Chapter 5: thinning their ranks**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is chapter 5 hope you all like this. I am now accepting OCs so either PM or leave a OC in a review. Disclaimer: I own nothing from mlp:fim. I only own my OC the others are my friends on this site.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location: Guard post on the wall that surrounds Luna's kingdom. Time:9:30 PM.)**

The sound of a guard being killed violently can be heard; only to be followed by a loud thud. The body of a dead guard is then shown; it has a huge claw like hole in its neck, and its neck seemed to be snapped out of place. Night is then shown hiding behind a piece of the guard towers wall; trying his best to keep hidden as a guard walked down towards the tower, just before turning around and walking back to the other way. He then released a a silent breath before he silently made his way towards the guard; trying his best not to make a single sound so that he make the perfect kill, it was not long till he had reached the guard allowing him to grab the guards head and twisted it hard. The guard had an emotionless expression on his face; just before it fell to the ground, with blood slowly draining out of its mouth like water from a barely open faucets.

"Alright lets see what I can see." Night said before he pulled out a vision crystal; which allowed him to see distant locations from where he stood, he could see what looked to be a trade route that allowed supplies enter and exit the kingdom. He also saw what appeared to be a few crops growling just outside of the kingdom close to what looked to be a water supply where he saw his fellow comrades, "Ah! That is something I did not need to see!" He growled while trying to shake the image from his mind.

After a few minutes of allowing his mind to be cleansed; he used the vision crystal again, but this time he got sight of what looked to be a very large military unit practicing combat drills in the surrounding forest. He also saw what appeared to be changeling soldiers also practicing combat drills completely unaware that there was another group of soldiers also practicing. _"Hmm! This can get interesting."_ Night though before he pulled out a communication crystal. "Saixenn, Nocturne. This is Night do you hear me?" Night said as he started to wait for the two to reply.

"This is Saixenn with Nocturne; go ahead." He heard Saixenn reply.

"You guys wanna cause some chaos?" Night asked only to hear a quiet laugh come from Saixenn.

"We've already gotten started on it dude." Saixenn replied.

"I know; but what if I told you that we could get some changeling soldiers, and some of Luna's soldiers at each others throats right now."

"I would say where are they at?" Saixenn answered before hearing a quiet laugh from night.

"Go north from you position; that should put you right behind Luna's troops, but for me I'll handle the changelings." Night said receiving a quick yes sir from Saixenn and Nocturne before all three of them ran off to their positions.

**(Location:Edge of woods near the kingdom. Time:10:23 PM)**

"Night; go for Nocturne." Night said as he watched the changelings practice.

"Go for Night." He heard Nocturne reply.

"I have got the changelings in my sights; what about y'all?" Night asked just as the changelings came to a complete stop.

"We've got Luna's soldiers in our sights; so when you are ready we are ready." Nocturne replied causing Night to look back up at the changelings.

"Alright get ready." Night said before deactivating his communication crystal; he then slowly moved into a position where he had a clear shot at the soldiers, he then took in a huge breath and released a massive electric attack almost hitting one of the soldiers. "Over here you shape-shifting freaks!" Night shouted before he started running towards Luna's soldiers with the changelings right behind him.

"What in the wide world!" A soldier shouted just before a massive ice attack hit right next to their unit.

"Hey you complete idiots; you all missed a few!" Saixenn shouted giving away their position to the soldier.

"Dragons! Get them!" The lead soldier shouted causing the soldiers to charge towards the dragons; who were running deeper into the surrounding forest, "Do not let them escape!" The soldiers shouted.

Night was running as fast as he could threw the woods; he could hear the changelings directly behind him, and by the way their hoof steps sounded they were closing in on him. He then looked directly ahead and saw what appeared to be a trench; in one final burst of energy he jumped forward and landed directly in the trench, only to hear two different loud grunting sounds.

"Good to see you join this part Night." Saixenn said before getting hit in the face by Nocturne.

"Keep quiet; all hell is about to break." He was then interrupted by the sounds of multiple magic attacks being launched over the trench.

"Changelings!"

"Equestrians!"

All three of them then heard the sound of bodies colliding into bodies as the two different units started to fight each other; all of the soldiers were releasing their own battle cries, and by the sounds they were making it sounded like neither side looked as if they were going to claim an easy victory. "Keep fighting!" "We have almost got them beat!" They heard the two commanders shout as the fight continued on.

"Come on guys lets get up there!" Saixenn shouted as he tried to get up from the trench; only to be pulled down by his fellow comrades.

"Are you crazy Saixenn!" Nocturne shouted just before a spear landed into the trench right next to them.

"Yes I am." Saixenn replied before he grabbed the spear and sprinted out of the trench.

"By the ancestors, Saixenn!" Night shouted just before both him and Nocturne sprinted out of the trench; directly into the battle that was right above their heads.

**(Lyrics to Down with the sickness by Disturbed)**

All three dragons are shown tackling different soldiers killing them quickly with their claws.

**(Do you feel that?/ Drum solo/ Oh shit. Oh ah ah ah ah. Oh ah ah ah ah ah)**

Nocturne is shown breaking the horn of a unicorn; only to throw it directly at a changeling soldier, hitting it directly in the head.

**(Drowning deep in my sea of loathing. Broken your servant I kneel (Will you give it to me))**

Night then grabs an equestrian soldier and throws him into another equestrian soldier; immediately stabbing both of them threw the chest with a spear that he had picked up from the ground.

**(It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing in me. (Will you give it to me))**

Saixenn is shown throwing the spear that he had; causing it to fly threw the air, just before it penetrated the head of a changeling killing it instantly before it hit the ground.

**(Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently it changes)**

Nocturne then tears an equestrian soldier in half; causing it's blood to spew out of its body, and only the soldiers around them.

**(Oh no, there is no turning back now You've woken up the demon in me.)**

Night is shown throwing a changeling into a tree; causing the back of its head to break on impact, causing the brain matter in its skull to spill out on it.

(**Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness)  
**

A changeling is shown sinking its fangs into the neck of an equestrian soldier; only to be quickly killed by Saixenn who had punched his claws threw its chest.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me)  
**

Nocturne is shown ripping the head of a changeling off of its body; causing its body to flop around like a headless chicken, just before its body went limp and fell to the ground.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness)**

Night can be shown sinking his teeth into the neck of a changeling soldier; tasting the metallic blood that poured out of its neck, almost like a bloody water fountain.

**(You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift, that has been given to me)**

****An equestrian soldier is shown charging towards a changeling; quickly knocking it to the ground, and killing it ease by just stomping on its head hard.

**(I can see inside you, the sickness is rising Don't try to deny what you feel (Will you give it to me?))**

Saixenn is shown using his claws to slash multiple equestrian soldiers necks; causing their blood to spray out onto his scale, turning them into a crimson blood red.

**(It seems that all that was good has died And is decaying in me (Will you give it to me?))**

****Both Nocturne and Night double team a changeling; splitting its body in half right down the middle, just before they started using the two half's of its body to bludgeon a few changeling and equestrian soldiers.

**(It seems you're having some trouble In dealing with these changes Living with these changes)**

A changeling is shown killing an equestrian soldier with a rock it had picked up with its magic; only to immediately get bludgeoned to death by three different equestrian soldiers.

**(Oh no, the world is a scary place Now that you've woken up the demon in me)**

****Saixenn and Night are shown using their elemental breaths to burn multiple soldiers to death.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness)**

A changeling is shown eating the heart of an equestrian soldier; only to have its heart ripped out by Nocturne, who ate its heart before he tackled another equestrian soldier to the ground.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me)**_**  
**_**  
**The commander for the changelings is shown easily killing two equestrian soldiers; just before he is hit with a magical attack from the equestrian commander.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness)**

Night is shown breaking the neck of an equestrian soldier; killing it easily before stabbing a changeling soldier in the heart with his claws.

**(You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness is the gift, that has been given to me)**

****Nocturne then throws a spear directly at the commanders who were trying to kill each other; nailing both of them in the chest with the spear, before he used his elemental breath to burn both of them alive.

**(And when I dream And when I dream And when I dream And when I dream)**

****all three dragons are shown killing soldiers from both different units; allowing all three of them to show the beasts that dragons are.

**(No mommy, don't do it again Don't do it again I'll be a good boy I'll be a good boy, I promise)**

****An equestrian soldier is shown breathing loudly as he looked at the chaos around him; he then tried to run to get away from the battlefield, but he was quickly killed by Night who plunged his claws deep into his neck.

**(No mommy don't hit me, oh-ooh Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?)**

A changeling soldier is then shown being burned alive; causing it to cry out bloody murder before it fell dead.

**(Don't do it! You're hurting me, oh-ooh Why did you have to be such a bitch?)**

****Saixenn and Nocturne are showing tearing an equestrian guard in half; only to drop him on the ground causing him to try and pull his organ back into his body, but it was a pointless effort for he had died shortly after.

**(Why don't you, why don't you fuck off and die? Why can't you just fuck off and die?)**

Night is shown decapitating an equestrian soldier; only to quickly use it as a weapon to kill a changeling.

**(Why can't you just leave here and die? Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
Fuck you)**

****A changeling is shown being gutted alive by Nocturne; just before it is shown being thrown into the trench where the dragons were hiding.

**(I don't need this shit You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore Would you like to see how it feels mommy? Here it comes, get ready to die)**

All three dragons are shown slaughtering soldiers from both armies once more; the sound of the battle becoming more and more feint, with each passing minute.****

(Ooh ah ah ah ah Get up, come on get down with the sickness Get up, come on get down with the sickness)

Nocturne is shown using his tail to kill a changeling; causing it to scream out in pain loudly before slamming it hard into the ground.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness Open up your hate, and let it flow into me)**

All three dragons then use their elemental breaths once more; causing all of the remaining soldiers to burn alive.

**(Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up Come on get down with the sickness. You fucker get up Come on get down with the sickness Madness has now come over me/ end of song)**

All three dragons are shown looking over the battlefield they had just fought on; they all then walked off back towards the kingdom hoping to get back to the safe house before Demon, and hopefully before any other guards show up to find out where the smoke is coming from.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here is chapter 5 hope you guys like this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter up on the site.**


	6. Chapter 6 Luna's kingdom day 1

**Chapter 6: Luna's kingdom day 1: operation famine.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is chapter 6 enjoy. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim just my oc the other characters are my friends on this site.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Safe house. Time: 12:00 AM)**

Demon heard the sound of the door openning and closing quickly; he turned around and saw his three comrades walking towards him with blood covering their bodies, and the smell of death on their hides. "What in the name of the Ancestors; happened to all of you?" He asked just as his friends took their positions around the table.

"Two words; Huge. Battle." Nocturne answered just before he sat down on the floor; allowing his body to rest after the huge battle they had just fought.

"You didn't cause any unnecessary attention now; did y'all?" Demon asked only to have all three of them shoot him a look that answered his question.

"Great now there is going to possibly an increase in security." He said before bringing one of his hands up to his forehead; releasing an annoyed sigh before placing both of his hands on the table. "Do any of you have any good news?" He asked.

"I have managed to get us an informant on the inside of the camp; but I am afraid in order for him to live up to his end of the bargain, we are going to have to some how get supplies to the prisoners." Saixenn answered causing Demon to nod his head.

"Do not worry while I was in disguise I learned of a food transport that will be arriving sometime tomorrow; we can easily ambush it and get the supplies to them." Demon said before he looked towards the other two. "Do either of you have any information that will help us in our revolution?" He asked.

"Yes I do; I over head some servants and guards talking about an upcoming event, but I I have no idea when the event is going to take place." Nocturne answered causing Demon to nod once more. "Oh and before I forget me and Saixenn poisoned their water and their food crops." Nocturne added causing Demon to laugh quietly.

"Anything else?" Demon asked receiving shaking heads in response, "Okay well lets start talking about that delivery of supplies." He said before throwing the letter that he got from the guard onto the table. "This letter states that a shipment of supplies will arrive sometime tomorrow; except the supplies will never get here because we are going to steal them." Demon said before looking towards Nocturne and Night.

"Nocturne, Night; both of you will be scouting the road that the supply wagons travel on, Saixenn you and me are going to ambush the transport from the front and after that Nocturne and Night will ambush them from behind." Demon said receiving nods from all of them. "Then lets go." He continued before all four of them quickly exited the safe house and started flying towards the ambush area.

**(Location:Dirt road four miles outside of Luna's kingdom. Time:6:00 AM)**

"Night, do you have a visual?" Nocturne asked threw a communication crystal as he continued to look down the road with a vision crystal.

"Negative. Do you?" Night answered also looking down the road with a vision crystal.

"Negative." Nocturne replied releasing a small growl in the process, "This is pointless; we have been out here for six whole hours, and that transport has yet to show up. Heck for all we know we might have."

"Keep the channel clear Nocturne." Demons' voice said threw the communication crystal; causing Nocturne to jump slight, for he had forgotten the other two had their own crystals.

"Sorry Demon, its just how do we know that we haven't missed the transport already; I mean its possible it has already passed threw here, and it is already."

"Visual! Repeat I have positive visual on the transport!" Nights' voice said in a rapid pace; causing the other three to dig in deeper into their positions, "I see two wagons; one seems to be carrying nothing but boxes, and the other by the looks of it looks like wine and water barrels possible for that event that Nocturne heard about." He continued as he watched the wagons get closer and closer to their positions.

In two minutes the wagons had started moving right by where Night and Nocturne were hiding; allowing both dragons to see the guards that were protecting the wagons, there was a total of ten protecting the first wagon and a total of five protecting the second. Revealing to them that in order for them to take the carts they were going to have to kill seventeen guards. "Alright; remember plan Saixenn and me are attack the front, and both of you are attack the back." Demon said reminding the three about the plan just as the wagons slowed to a complete stop.

"Its too hot over here." One of the guards said in an accent native to the Stalliongrad ponies.

"Then why did you move to Equestria?" A unicorn guard behind him asked causing him to turn around to face the guard.

"I was living a shitty life their; thought I could start over here, and now I am living a shitty life here." He answered.

"Then why don't you go back home?"

"I will so I can finally be out of this bucking country." The guard answered just before he was tackled to the ground and killed by a dragon.

"Ambush!" The unicorn guard shouted; trying his best to charge up an attack spell only to be immediately stopped by another dragon who quickly decapitated him, and broke of his horn.

Demon quickly looked up and saw a pegasus guard trying to fly away; he quickly turned the unicorns horn upside down and threw it at the guard, hitting it square in the neck grounding it permanently. "Nocturne! Night, move up!" he shouted causing the other two to immediately attack the rest of the guards from behind.

Saixenn is shown punching a guard hard in the chest; just before using his tail placed to slice the guards throat open wide, making it difficult for the guard to breath. Nocturne can be seen taking out two guards; on one he used his razor sharp claws to slice just its head completely in half, allowing him to drive a slightly edged rock into the opening in between the guards head. The second one he had killed just by simple snapping its neck; which caused to guard to fall to the ground like a bag of rocks. Night is shown using an ice elemental breath; easily freezing five guards where they stood, but he was not done. He quickly ran up to all five of them and just kicked them hard; causing each of them to break into multiple little pieces. Demon is then shown ripping out a stallions long intestine; before strangling it with it, the stallion can be heard gagging for air as it tried to stop the dragon from choking it to death, but within in just a few minutes the stallion had finally stopped struggling and went limp.

After about five minutes nothing but dead bodies of guards lay on the road; turning its normally colorless dirt into a crimson red, but the dirt was not the only thing that was covered in blood. All four dragons had their scales covered in the blood of the guards; all of them were breathing heavily, and by the looks of it were on the verge of passing out because they had been up all night. "Alright." Demon said in between a gasp for air, "Lets hide these wagons; so that hen the coast is clear tonight we can sneak them into the camp, and feed them to the prisoners." He continued causing the others to nod before they started to use their magic to move the wagons.

"Why...in the...Ancestors name...did they have...some many guards...protecting these wagons?" Nocturne asked threw gasps for air as he felt the magic drain his energy; almost causing him to pass out from the lack of energy.

"No...idea...my friend." Night replied before going down to one knee; only to immediately get back up and continue walking, "But whatever it is it must be." The wagon then rolled over a rock causing the entire wagon to shake; only to reveal a strange open compartment in the side of the wagon.

"What the?" Demon said before walking to the open compartment; reaching inside of it only to pull out a strange sword that had strange symbols drawn on the blade, "By the Ancestors." He said as he stared at the sword in awe.

"What is it Demon?" Saixenn asked as they all looked at the sword.

"I believe the ponies have just discovered the lost tomb of Crearea." Demon answered confusing all threw of them.

"Whats the tomb of Crearea?" Nocturne asked just as Demon threw the sword towards Night who immediately caught.

"Its the tomb of the very first Dragon and human civilization's; holding the bodies of what we call the Ancestors."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 6 enjoy and I am currently accepting OC's either send them to me in a PM or in a reivew.**


	7. Chapter 7 a message from beyond

**Chapter 7: Luna's kingdom day one operation:A message from beyond**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 7 I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing from mlp:fim just my OC; the others in the story are my friend. I am currently accepting OC's for the story if you wish to submit one just either PM me or leave it in a review.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Safe house. Time:9:00 AM)**

"You really think the ponies won't find the wagon?" Nocturne asked as the group walked into the safe house; quickly shutting the door and locking it once everyone was inside.

"Hopefully not; the dragons in the camp need those supplies, or Draco knows what would happen." Saixenn replied before they all sat down in different locations around the table; allowing their aching bodies to rest.

"I still cannot believe they found it!" Demon growled out before he lifted up the sword in front of his face, "How in Bahamuts name did they locate the tomb of the great Ancestors?" He asked before setting the sword back down; only to feel the hand of one of his comrades on his shoulder.

"We cannot worry about that now, Demon." Nights voice said causing him to immediately stand up, and look at him with eyes of complete rage.

"How can you say that Night!" Demon said with a voice filled with nothing but complete rage, "They have located the tomb of Crearea; they have desecrated the sacred resting place of the great Ancestors with their filthy hoof-steps, and you're telling me that we cannot worry about it!" He then punched Night hard in the gut causing him to back away quickly; Night then shot him a death glare and tried to strike him back, but both dragons were quickly restrained by the other two.

"Hey stop!" Nocturne shouted as he started to push Demon away from Night.

"Let go of me; that heathen must pay!" Demon shouted as he tried to push his way around Nocturne.

"Who's a heathen?!" Night growled trying his best to get around Saixenn; only to feel one of his hind legs falling out from under him causing him to fall to the ground bellow, allowing Saixenn to quickly get on top of him. "Saixenn, get off of me NOW!" He shouted at his comrade who was completely unfazed.

A loud thump came from behind him; only to show that Nocturne had managed to get Demon pinned up against the wall, allowing him to keep demon from reaching Night. "Alright! That's enough!" He shouted causing everyone to get quiet for a few seconds; just before he started to speak again. "We cannot be fighting amongst ourselves; if we do we might attract attention, and if we do that everything that we have gone threw, everything that we have done up to this point would have been all for nothing." He continued just before he released Demon from his hold; followed by Saixenn who got off of Night, "Now, we all need to rest after we wake up we can get to work on feeding the prisoners; now lets get some sleep." He said before they each started to walk towards their own separate area where they slept; the sounds of two separate growl echoing threw the room for just a moment was heard, but they were quickly silenced by a third growling sound just before all four of them had finally given into sleep.

As all four dragons slept the sword that Demon had was left sitting on the table; for a few seconds the sword seemed to just be sitting there gather small amounts of dust, but then the sword had started to glow with a dim light, and the symbols on the sword seemed to have strange voices whispering all at once just a before a huge light engulfs the dragons completely. Demon can be seen standing in a strange room that had six huge windows; two of them were at his side, two more were in front and behind him, and for the final two one was placed directly over him while the other was placed directly below him.

"Where in the Ancestors name?" He was interrupted by the room suddenly moving; almost causing him to loose his balance, but after a few seconds the room came to a sudden stop in front of a strange looking creature. The creature stood like a diamond dog but it was more slimmer almost similar to a young dragon teenager; it was dressed from head to toe in dark clothing which made it difficult for him to see the creatures face, but then the creature started to slowly turn around revealing that it was standing with its back turned towards him. After a few short second Demon had finally managed to get a really good look at the creatures face; it was as pale and what as the moon itself, but its lips were painted what looked to be a crimson red and its eyes seemed to be nothing but huge black holes.

"What the Helliem are you?" Demon asked himself just before he heard the sound something opening behind him and in front of him. The creature then pulled out what appeared to be a small dagger; slowly rubbing it across its face before it started to walk towards him, Demon immediately started to back away only to enter a hallway that had nothing but blood running down its walls. The creature then started to run towards Demon causing him to quickly turn and run down the hall; the blood splashing on his scales as he ran with the creature right behind him. It was not long until Demon had accidentally tripped on something; forcing him to start crawling backwards on the floor just as the creature soot over him, only to hold the dagger high above its head and bring it down towards him.

Saixenn can be seen standing just on the outskirts of Canterlot; he could see the smoke rising from Celestia's kingdom, and he could hear the screams of multiple ponies being killed by whatever was laying siege to the kingdom. He then caught a glimpse of a strange creature standing on top of a rock; it stood like a diamond dog but it had the slim physic of a dragon, the creature then drew a strange weapon from its back and fired what looked to be a slim line of light towards the castle. In just a few short seconds a massive light erupted from the kingdom completely engulfing everything in its bright light. Nocturne and Night seemed to be having the same dream of a dragon standing over them; growling loudly before it brought its claws down onto them plunging them into nothing but darkness.

**(Location:Safe house. Time:5:00 PM.)**

All four dragons released loud yells as they each sat up from where they slept; all four of them having the look of terror appear on their faces, only for the looks to quickly disappear as they all looked towards each other. After a few short minutes of breathing deeply all four of them slowly walked towards the table in the middle of the room; collecting everything for their latest mission just before walking out the door, none of them saying a single word as the walked out of the safe house, not a single word.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I know this is really short but the next chapter is going to be longer than the others; again I am sorry but just bear with me next chapter is going to be better and another reason why this chapter is also short is because this was also the debut of future characters that will appear in later chapters also here are a few positions that need to be filled in the story.**

**Characters positions:**

**Orion:**

**Enforcer:**

**Plagued:**

**Melter:**

**Gemini:**

**Mindbreaker:**

**Ghoul:Red Velvet OC owned by Lord rage quit.**

**Possessor:Shadow Runner OC owned by leon0666.**

**These are the positions that need to be filled whoever wants their OC to be one of them just send me a pm and I will send you further details on the one you wish your OC to be.**


	8. Chapter 8 Feeding a crippled army

**Chapter 8: Luna's kingdom day 1: Operation feeding a crippled army**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here is chapter 8 thanks you all for the reviews I will also be posting the positions that have been filled in this chapter also I have edited the chapter before this one so that everyone can see what positions are still open. Disclaimer:i own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show the only OC I own is mine the others are just my friends on this site.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Entrance to labor camp. Time:6:45 PM)**

"Open the gates!" Captain Eclipse shouted up to a guard; causing the guard to nod its head before it opened the gates, "We have three new additions for the camp tonight!" He continued causing most of the guards to start cheering loudly as the three new dragons walked into the camp. "Bring them over here Eclipse!" A guard over by what appeared to be a huge furnace shouted; using his magic to levitate what appeared to be a branding rod, "Let me put the symbol of our princess on their hides." the guard continued causing Eclipse to smile wickedly.

"A tempting off my friend, but I am afraid these dragons are to remain untouched." Eclipse replied before he pushed the three dragons with his magic; causing all three of them to growl loudly.

"We will kill you all!" Nocturne shouted only to hear Eclipse laugh loudly; just before he was hit hard with an electrical attack, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Mind your tone dragon." Eclipse said before he started to slowly drag his horn across the dragons neck. "Or I will make you take your last breath." He continued coldly before he pulled his horn away from the dragons neck; causing the dragon to release another yell of pain, for the tip of his horn had managed to break a small amount of his skin causing blood to flow from the open wound.

"Where are you going to take them?" The guard near the furnace asked causing Eclipse to look towards him.

"I'm taking these three to the torture cells." Eclipse answered before he used his magic to push all three dragons forward. "It has been awhile since I have heard the pleasurable sounds of dragons' begging for mercy." He continued causing the guards around them to laugh loudly before they continued walking deeper into the camp.

In about four minutes the group had come to a stop just behind a bath stable that had parasite infested water; the three dragons were then released from the spell that bounded their wings and arms, while Eclipse is shown removing a cloak from his back, revealing himself to be Demon. "Okay now that we're all inside; how are we gonna get the supplies inside that camp?" Nocturne asked before he rubbed both of his wrists so that blood flow would be restored.

"We need to distract the guards at the exit of the camp." Demon answered before he pulled out a holo-crystal; immediately activating it causing a holographic image of the entire camp to appear, "Nocturne, me and you will bring the supplies in." He then looked towards Saixenn and Night who just looked back at him. "Saixenn, Night you both have the short straws so that means both of you have the honor of distracting the guards." He continued causing the two to growl loudly before he deactivated the holo-crystal. "Alright we have our missions; lets rock." Demon said before the group had split up.

**(Location:Camp exit. Time:6:55 PM)**

A guard can be shown looking down from his position; he could see multiple dragons slowly walking threw the camp causing him to silently laugh to him self just before he saw what appeared to be a small hatchling walking threw the yards, he then raised his spear over his head and prepared to throw it at the hatchling. But then he heard a very loud roaring sound; causing him to look towards the origin of the roar, only to see two dragons walking in a very slow circle. He then laughed loudly before he placed his spear down at his side. "Hey guys another dragon fight going down!" He shouted causing most of the guards near his position to quickly sprint towards his position.

"Ah yeah about bucking time!" One guard said as he watched the dragons circle each other.

"I've got money on the red one!" Another guard shouted causing a few others to join in.

They all then watched as the red one lunged at the blue; causing the blue one to roar loudly before he started to violently scratch at the red one, drawing blood from the red one who just slashed it across the chest drawing blood from the blue one. Many of the guards had started cheering loudly as they watched the blood fly from the two dragons; sometimes the red dragon would land lethal blows to the blue dragon, and sometimes the blue dragon would land lethal blows to the red dragon. The guards loved the sight of the dragons tearing each other apart; the blood that spill from their bodies flowing out of their bodies, and spilling onto the dirt below turning it from its normal light brown to the crimson color of blood.

"Come on you red son of a bitch; finish him!" A guard shouted just as the red dragon had landed a hard slash to the blue dragons face.

"Come on blue; that red dragon is kicking your dragon ass!" Another guard shouted just as the blue one tackled the red one to the ground.

"Alright, Nocturne lets move!" Demon whispered as the two quickly exited the camp; leaving the door open wide enough so that they could easily get the wagon inside.

"Come on hurry up; Saixenn and Night cannot keep that charade up forever." Nocturne said as they used their magic to push the wagon inside the camp; they quickly pushed the wagon right by the huge crowd of guards, immediately hiding the wagon right behind the building before they started to unload the supplies.

"Come on finish him!" A guard shouted as they watched the red dragon pinned the blue dragon to the ground; slashing the blue dragons throat multiple times causing its blood to fly from its neck, landing all over its already red colored scale.

The blue dragon then grabbed the head of the red dragon and slammed his head into the dragons; causing the dragon to back away slight disoriented before he tackled the red dragon to the ground. The blue dragon then sunk its teeth deep into the red dragons throat; causing it to squirm helplessly on the ground as blood started to drain from its mouth, and within just a few second the dragons body went limp on the ground, signaling the blue dragon that the red dragon was dead. The blue dragon then lifted its head up and released a loud triumphant roar; causing all of the guards that had put bits on the blue dragon to cheer loudly, but within in a few minutes they all had stopped cheering as they watched the blue dragon quickly dragon the red dragon away, causing most of them to laugh evilly.

"Looks like that dragon has resorted to cannibalism." One guard said as the blue dragon dragged the red one behind a building. "Alright lets get back to our posts; come on lets go!" The guard continued causing the crowd that had formed to disperse.

Night had soon stopped dragging Saixenns' body; only to groan loudly as he started to remove camouflaged packs from his body. "Okay that enough with the act Saixenn." He said causing his friend to sit up from his position.

"You think they bought it?" Saixenn asked as he removed the huge blood back off of his neck, "Damn this diamond dog blood stinks." He growled as he removed another from his leg.

"You think that stinks; I'm covered in skunk blood." Night said as he removed another blood packet from his back. "Ancestors I hope Nocturne and Demon managed to get the supplies to the prisoners." He continued as he removed three blood pills from his mouth.

"They had too; if they hadn't then what we did would have been for nothing." Saixenn asked as he removed blood pills from his mouth.

**(Location:Holding cells. Time:7:03 PM.)**

"Okay give these to the hatchlings and the weak; after that feed the ones that can still fight." Demon said causing one of the prisoner dragons to nod as Nocturne used his magic to teleport the supplies into the cells.

"We will." The Prisoner dragon replied as he told the ones he trusted what Demon had told him; causing the two to start passing the supplies out to the hatchlings and the weak dragons that desperately need the supplies, "Ancestors thank you." The dragon said just as the last bit of supplies was teleported inside the cells.

"Alright come on Nocturne lets get out of here." Demon said causing both of them to start walking away from the cells.

"Wait!" The dragon yelled causing the two to immediately stop in their tracks, "I over heard one of the guards saying they are going to execute a group of our warriors tomorrow night; they have already taken them out of the camp, and they are holding them somewhere out in the surround forest. If you can save them I am sure they will waste little time in helping you and your cause." The dragon said receiving a nod from the two.

"Thank you." Demon said as they started to walk away from the cells once more.

The dragon could only watch as the dragons walked away from the cells; a few tears falling from its eyes, "Please Ancestors." It choked out as more tears started to fall from its eyes. "Watch over them." It continued before it walked back into the cells so that it could help pass out the supplies that many needed.

**(Location: Area just outside the camp. Time:7:14 PM.)**

Both Saixenn and Night watched as Nocturne and demon walked up to them; causing them to release a sight of relief as their comrades walked up to them. "You both put on quite a show." Nocturne said causing the two to laugh silently. "Thought you actually killed Saixenn, Night." He continued causing Saixenn to laugh slightly.

"Trust me if that was a real fight Night would have been dead." Saixenn said before they all got ready to take to the skies.

"How did it go with the supplies?" Night asked causing Demon to look towards him.

"We managed to get the supplies to them; one of them has also informed us that a group of guards have already taken a group of our soldiers out to the woods, and they plan on executing them tomorrow night." Demon answered before they all took to the skies and started flying back to the safe house.

"So tomorrow night were saving our soldiers?" Saixenn asked receiving a nod from Nocturne. "So how are we going to kill them."

"Very slow and very painful." Demon answered just before they all finally reached the safe house; all four of them quickly entering it so that they would not be discovered.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here is chapter 8 hope you all like this and here are the still open positions.**

**Characters positions:**

**Orion:**

**Enforcer:**

**Plagued:**

**Melter:**

**Gemini:**

**Mindbreaker:**

**Whoever wants their OC to play as one of these six characters either leave a review or pm me thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9 Operation recruit

**Chapter 9: Luna's kingdom day 2: Operation recruit**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter 9 after this chapter it is the chapter where Luna finally falls; enjoy. I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show. The only thing in this story that I own is my OC the other characters are my friends on this site.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Safe house. Time:7:00 PM)**

All four dragons are shown standing around the table; looking at the holographic image of what appeared to be the surround forest; except the only thing different was the images of multiple ponies getting a few dragons ready to be executed, "This is our mission for tonight; we have got to save these dragon, if we do we can give ourselves the edge tomorrow when we go to take Luna down." Demon said as the image started to slowly rotate; showing three of the four dragons standing right behind the group, "Here is whats going to happen; Nocturne you and I are going to flank them on left, Night while were distracting them you will have to hurry up and free the prisoners. Once you free them I am sure that we will make short work of the execution team." He continued before he deactivated the holo-crystal; causing the image to disappear back into the crystal.

"Hold on! what am I going to be doing Demon?" Saixenn said causing the other three to just look at him.

"Saixenn; you have the honor on spying on the Princess, I have noticed that many ponies have been given invitations to a ball that will be held tomorrow, so I need you to retrieve the listening crystal from the castles main room." Demon answered causing Saixenn to nod his head. "Alright lets go save some soldiers." Demon continued before they all quickly left the safe house.

**(Location:Woods surrounding Luna's kingdom. Time:7:45 PM.)**

"Come on get that one over here!" A guard shouted as another pulled a struggling dragon towards a massive hole where other dragons stood; the dragon was roaring loudly, and by the looks of it seemed to have a lot of strength left.

It was not long until the dragon had managed to break free; allowing itself to look into the eyes of the guard the was pulling him towards the grave. "Don't you BUCKING touch me!" The dragon shouted before he walked over to the other dragons; who were waiting for their fate. Once he was near the others he came to a complete stop; all of them then face the guards who had spear pointed directly at them.

"All of you have been sentence to death for your actions against the kingdom; may Celestia have mercy on your soulless husks." One guard said before lifting his hoof causing the other guards to lift their spears up over their heads, "Is there any last words you heathens wish to speak?" The guard asked only receiving growls from the dragons. "Then your fates are." The guard was then interrupted by a dragon suddenly tackling him to the ground; slashing his throat with its sharps claws. "Dragons!"

Both Nocturne and night then charged at the group of guards; Nocturne had tackled two guards to the ground, sinking both of his claws into their necks causing their blood to flow out of their necks like a bloody fountain. One guard had manged to throw his spear directly at Night; causing it to leave a small scratch across his leg, Night then looked towards the guard and released a loud growl causing a small amount of fear to enter the guard. He then grabbed hold of the spear and charged towards the guard at a fast speed; stabbing the guard threw the head completely decapitating the guard before throwing the spear with the guards head still attached to it, the spear hit the guard dead in the head causing it to fall to the ground as the head of the other guard started to slide the rest of the way down onto the spear.

Demon is then shown freeing the dragons that were about to be executed; allowing all of them to join in on the fight, so that they could get their own taste of revenge against the ponies that treated them like garbage. The fight itself was nothing more than an all out slaughter; the guards can be heard screaming loudly as the dragons slaughtered them. One dragon was shown hanging a unicorn guard upside down; using the tips of two spears to cut into its chest cavity and stomach while it was still alive, the unicorns screams for mercy was like the sweetest melody the dragon could ever hear as it continued to gut unicorn. Another dragon is then shown drinking a huge amount off blood right from the head of a pegasus guard; only to use the guards head to kill another guard, just by simply shoving the head down the other guards throat. In about thirty minutes the entire execution team was dead; the bodies didn't even look like bodies any more, they only looked like bloody piles of flesh that looked almost as if they were inside out. All of the dragons were smiling happily at the sight before them; they knew the ponies deserved worse than what they got, but they were dead and that was all that mattered.

Nocturne then walked over to the group of dragons; causing all of them to bow in respect before they raised their heads back up. "The war for our species freedom has begun." Nocturne said before he placed one of his claws on one dragons shoulder. "Will you all fight beside us?" He asked causing all of the dragons to nod their heads.

"If it means we are finally rid of Luna's iron rule; we will all fight beside all of you." One dragon replied causing Nocturne to nod his head.

"There is a cave about a mile from here; all of you can hide there, but tomorrow all of you meet us outside the walls because tomorrow is the final day Luna lives." Nocturne said causing the dragons to roar loudly before they all took to the sky and started flying towards the cave.

"Alright our mission is done lets get back to the safe house." Night said before they all started to fly back towards the safe house; trying their best not to get spotted by the ponies that lived in the kingdom.

**(Location:Safe house. Time:9:03 PM)**

"Ancestors where is Saixenn!" Nocturne growled as they all waited for Saixenn to enter the Safe house. All three of them had arrived had the house just a few hours ago; except when they finally got back they saw that their comrade Saixenn had not made it back yet, and now as time continued to slowly drag on their fears started to grow and grow. "He should have already been back!" He continued as he started to pace back and forth.

"You guys don't think hes' been captured?" Night said causing both Demon and Nocturne to look towards him.

"Don't even think that Night!" Demon said with a slight growl in his voice, "Saixenn is a good scout there is no what that he has been been captured." He continued only to hear the sound of his communication crystal going off; causing him to activate the crystal, "This is Demon go ahead."

"This is Saixenn checking in." Saixenn's voice said causing all three dragons to release breaths of relief.

"Saixenn; where are you?" Nocturne asked wondering if Saixenn had called them because he was being held at spear point.

"I'm inside the labor camp; while I was undercover inside the castle I overheard one of the scribes mention an army parade threw the labor camp, so after I heard that I quickly made my way threw the sewers and I have informed everyone in the camp about the parade. They said they would help and I have placed multiple break out crystals on the cells, so when the army passes by they are going to be in for a really big surprise." Saixenn said growling slightly as he started to picture the battle in his head.

"That's great for now just stay hidden and wait for tomorrow." Demon said receiving a growl from Saixenn before he deactivated his communication crystal. "alright; starting officially tomorrow we are going to attack, and we are going to kill Princess Luna." He said before he placed a huge Blue paper on the table that read Operation: Eclipse.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here it is chapter nine; I know it is another short one but no worries the next one is going to be a big one. Here are the oc positions that are still open and the ones that are filled.**

**Characters positions:**

**Orion:**

**Enforcer:**

**Plagued:Nightfire OC owned by JaydenSargent.**

**Melter:**

**Gemini:**

**Mindbreaker:**

**Ghoul:Red Velvet OC owned by Lord rage quit.**

**Possessor:Shadow Runner OC owned by leon0666.**


	10. Chapter 10 Operation: Eclipse

**Chapter 10: Operation Eclipse**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay whoever is a princess Luna fan avoid this chapter because Luna is going to die in this chapter; that's right the princess of the moon is taking her last breath in this chapter. Disclaimer:i own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show; the only oc I own is mine the others are my friends on this site. Warning: there are only four spots left and those are. The Enforcer, Orion, Gemini, and Melter. These are the only spots left whoever wants their OC to be one of them; just PM me or leave it in a review, alright I've stalled enough its time to get this thing rolling.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Just outside the city walls. Time:12:00 PM)**

The dragons that had stayed in the cave during the night can be seen waiting anxiously just outside the kingdom; all of them were growling impatiently, and they seemed almost as if they were about to start the mission without the others. "How much longer are we going to have to be here?" One dragon asked in a clearly impatient tone, "I am ready to start killing some ponies." It continued before it started to use a stone to sharpen its claws.

"We wait until Demon and the other get here." One dragon replied as it scanned the skies. "If we attack to early; the mission is compromised, and we would get them killed." It continued only to receive a low growl from the dragon.

"Then forgive me for my impatience; but I suppose you have forgotten what those ponies have done to us!" The dragon growled loudly causing many of the other dragons to look towards him.

"I have not forgotten what they have done." The dragon replied before turning around to face the other dragon, "I want to kill all of them just as much as you do; except we cannot afford to be reckless. We have to wait." The dragon continued just before the sounds of three different wings flapping can be heard; immediately the dragon looked up allowing him to see the three dragon that had help them last night land right in front of them.

"Sorry we're late; we had to inform Saixenn about our plan." Demon said causing the group of dragons to grow confused.

"Who is Saixenn?" One of them asked.

"Friend of ours." Night answered before he threw a big piece of blue paper in front of the group; allowing the group to get a good look at the paper that read, Operation Eclipse.

"What is this?" Another dragon asked while they stared at the plans.

"This is our plan; we're going to have all of you go back inside the labor camp, I already know you just got out of that Helliem hole but we need you all back in there." Nocturne said before he showed them a blue paper that read labor camp. "Our friend Saixenn will meet you all at the sewer entrance of the camp; once you are all inside Saixenn will tell you the rest." He continued causing all of them to nod. "Now get going!" He said causing all of them to take to the skies as they made their way to the sewer entrance of the camp.

Nocturne then looked towards Demon and Night; both of them looking over a blue paper that read Luna's castle. "Alright who's doing what and when are we going to strike?" Nocturne asked before Demon had thrown the camouflage cloak at him.

"You my friend are going to be the one to accompany Luna at the parade." Demon answered causing Nocturne to look at him with a shocked look.

"What!? Why me?" Nocturne asked only to have Demon point towards the blue prints.

"We are going to need someone on the inside to get close to Princess Luna; when the parade starts I will be watching over it from the rooftops while Night is going to be directly underneath Luna's ride. Once we get inside the labor camp I will signal Saixenn with a flash crystal; then that is when we will all strike, and that is when we will finally have a chance to kill Luna." Demon explained receiving a nod from Nocturne. "Alright lets go." He said causing all three of them to take to the skies; allowing all three of them to fly rapidly towards the castle.

**(Location:Labor camp. Time:12:56 Pm)**

"Ah, Ancestors!" One dragon growled as they continued to climb up the ladder. "How much further up; I'm getting tied of shit filled water droplets falling into my eyes." The dragon continued just before he felt the claws of another dragon grab his claws.

"Not that long my friend." Saixenn answered before he pulled the dragon out of the sewer and up into the labor camp. After he had help the last dragon up; he quickly sealed the entrance to the sewer, so that no pony would try to figure out why the sewer was open.

"I assume you are Saixenn?" One dragon asked just as Saixenn turned around.

"That would be me." Saixenn replied causing the group to nod their heads.

"good to meet you; now what will you have us do?" Another dragon asked causing Saixenn to laugh slight while nodding his head.

"I like y'all already." Saixenn answered before he took out a holo-crystal causing a huge image of the labor camp to appear. "all I need for you all to do is just act casual until the parade come threw the camp; once it comes threw Demon is going to signal me with a flash crystal, and when that happens all Helliem is going to break loose." He continued before he deactivated the holo-crystal; allowing all of them to spread out into the camp.

**(Location: just outside of Luna's castle. Time:1:07 Pm.)**

"Alright Nocturne go!" Demon said threw his communication crystal; causing Nocturne who had turned himself into a guard he then entered the castle, causing Demon to loose sight of him. "Alright time to activate the seeing crystal." He said before activating a seeing crystal; allowing him to see threw the castle walls. He could easily see Nocturne walking calmly around the lobby; acting casual before seeing Princess Luna, "Alright Nocturne time for you to put the plan in motion." Demon continued while he watched Nocturne put the plan into action.

For about two hours Demon did nothing but watch as Nocturne played his role; then he saw the doors to the castle open allowing the entire Lunar army to exit the castle and start walking threw the streets of the kingdom. Demon quickly got up to his feet and started to follow them from the roof tops; he could easily see all of the soldier in the parade, in the front there appeared almost fifty earth ponies that carried nothing but spears. In the middle was Princess Luna's carriage with Nocturne right at her side; right beside the carriage was a total of sixty guards, thirty of them being unicorn guards, the other thirty being pegasus guards. In just a few short minutes the army was finally passing threw the labor camp where the ambush was wait; Demon then took out a flash crystal and held it high above his head.

Saixenn saw the signal and quickly activated the break out crystal; all of the cages then silently opened allowing the dragons that were able to fight to take their positions. In just a few minutes the army was directly in the middle of the camp; exactly where the dragons wanted them, "Attack!" Saixenn shouted causing all of the dragons to charge at the army; their claws and teeth at the red, so that they could tear the ponies apart.

Saixenn immediately tackled one of the earth ponies to the ground; using his claws to tear open its throat, but instead of blood pouring out of its neck a small amount of sand poured out of its neck causing the pony to disappear. "What the?" He asked just as multiple guards appeared behind them, "Ambush!" Saixenn shouted causing all of the dragons to turn just as the real army of ponies attacked them.

Demon quickly jumped off the building he was on and started killing pony guards that tried to attack him; he was then tackled to the ground by multiple guards, but Demon easily threw them off of him allowing him to kill all of them with just a simple slash of his deadly tail. Night quickly got out from under the carriage and killed the guards that were near it; allowing him to get to the princess much easier, it did not take him long to get in front of the Princess and hold her by her neck. He growled loudly as he readied his claws just as Nocturne turned back into his dragon form.

"Finish it you two!" Demon shouted just as he killed another pony guard.

Night then looked towards Nocturne and gave him a quick nod; he then raised his claws high above his head, only for it to be followed by the sound of claws ripping threw flesh while blood flew threw the air. Night then looked down towards his chest area while taking in pain filled breaths; he watched as Nocturne slowly removed his claws from his chest, Night then looked towards Nocturne one last time before he fell backwards and landed hard on the ground.

"NO!" Saixenn shouted as both him and Demon tried to run towards Night; only to immediately be tackled to the ground by multiple guards, once they were both on the ground they easily saw that the small army they had put together was defeated. All around them lay nothing but dead dragons; the ground was stained with the blood of their fallen comrades, and the air was filled with the stench of death.

Both Demon and Saixenn watched as Princess Luna and Nocturne walked up to them; Dragging Nights body right behind them causing the two dragons to growl, "You did well Nocturne." Princess Luna said as they came to a stop right in front of them. "I'm sure Your mate will be very happy with what you have done." She continued causing him to laugh slightly.

"Yes; Celestia will be happy to know that the last free dragons, were finally captured." He said while he looked at his two former comrades; hearing both of them growling loudly at them. "How does it feel to lose?" He asked.

"How could you do this Nocturne!?" Demon shouted only to feel the hoof of a guard press harder into the back of his neck. "How could you betray us, your own kind?!" He continued only to hear a Nocturne's laughter in response.

"I did not betray you." Nocturne said as he lifted Demon's head up so that he could look him dead in the eyes, "I was never on your side." He continued before he punched Demon hard in the head; knocking him out cold.

He then look towards Saixenn who was growling even louder then before; he slowly walked over to him and just looked down towards him, "Any last words?" Nocturne asked causing Saixenn to look up at him with a death glare.

"Burn in Helliem." Saixenn said coldly just before Nocturne lifted one of his paws up above Saixenn's head; only to slam it back down hard knocking Saixenn out cold as well.

"What do you want us to do with them?" A muffled voiced ask.

"Put them on the next train to the." Nocturne's muffled voice replied before they felt something lift them up off the ground. "I'm sure Shi...or and...ence will find some uses for them." His muffled voice continued just before the unconscious dragon felt their bodies being thrown inside of something right before it started moving.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is the completed chapter 10 hope you all like it and I will try to get chapter eleven up on the site asap.**


	11. Chapter 11 Unlikely freedom fighters

**Chapter 11: Unlikely freedom fighters**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from mlp:fim I just like the show. Warning: there are only four positions left.**

**Characters positions:**

**Orion:**

**Enforcer:**

**Plagued:Nightfire OC owned by JaydenSargent.**

**Melter:**

**Gemini:**

**Mindbreaker:Dewlshock OC owned by Dewlshock**

**Ghoul:Red Velvet OC owned by Lord rage quit.**

**Possessor:Shadow Runner OC owned by leon0666.**

**These are the only four positions left so whoever wants these spots just PM me or leave it in a review.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Slave train bound for the Crystal empire. Time:3 weeks since incident at Luna's kingdom.)**

Demon felt himself being shaken violently; releasing a loud groan his eyes slowly opened, allowing him to see Saixenn who was still shaking him. "Demon come on; wake up!" He heard him growl before he started to sit up slowly.

"Ugh!" Demon groaned as he sat up with the help of Saixenn. "My head; why does it feel like I got punched in the face?" He asked while he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's because you were." Saixenn answered causing Demon to look towards him. "That traitor Nocturne punched you in the face." He continued causing a shocked look to appear on Demon's face; then within just a few second he remembered what had happened and started to growl loudly.

"I remember." Demon said as the images of Nocturne protecting Luna entered his mind. "He betrayed us; he chose them over us, and he killed." He then stopped just as the image of Nocturne stabbing Night in the chest entered his mind; causing him to bolt upward on his feet. "Night, where is he?"

Saixenn quickly grabbed hold of his friend and held him still. "He is alright. But I am afraid he is in a coma for right now." Saixenn answered causing Demon to growl louder than before.

"Where is he?" Demon asked.

Saixenn then pointed one of his claws towards one the front of the room they were all in. "I've got him lying down on the ground over there." He answered causing Demon to walk up to Night who was laying knocked out on the ground; groaning slight in pain as he slept.

"We will make Nocturne pay for this comrade." Demon said as he knelt down by Nights body; placing one of his claws on Night's head causing him to groan in pain once again. "Saixenn where are we?" He asked while turning around to face his friend.

"We are on a slave train going to the crystal empire." Saixenn answered causing Demon to walk towards one of the sides of the room; allowing him to look threw a small opening where he saw light entering the room, when he looked out he saw nothing but snow for miles and miles. Immediately Demon walked away from the wall; growling even louder than before as he dragged his claws across the walls of the car they were in.

"We have to get off of this train." Demon said causing Saixenn to look towards him with a are you serious face.

"Demon if we were to escape this train right now; we will all be dead by day two." Saixenn said causing Demon to growl once more.

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" Demon asked just before Saixenn sat down on the ground.

"We wait till we get to the outskirts of the crystal empire; then we break out of the cart and make a break for it." Saixenn answered before Demon sat down right across from him.

"So where do we go after we break out?" Demon asked causing Saixenn to just shake his head. "Okay so you are telling me that we are all basically screwed; and we are never going to be able to free our kind." He continued causing Saixenn to growl that time.

"I didn't say that." Saixenn growl as he look towards Demon. "And I don't hear you coming up with a." He was then interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the cart just in front of them; causing the cart they were all in to fall towards it side, rolling violently three times before coming to a slow stop.

Both Demon and Saixenn were on the verge of slipping out of consciousness; they both heard the sound of the cart being broken into, and then the sound os something say "We've got dragons! Somepony give me some help over here." just before they both fell unconscious once again.

**(Location:unknown. Time:Unknown.)**

All Saixenn could see was a harsh blinding whit light; he tried to close his eye, but for some unknown reason it would not close. He could hear someone talking but they sounded like they were underwater. It was not long till the light suddenly vanished; leaving him surround by nothing but darkness, that is until he saw the face of a unicorn pony looking down right at him. Immediately he released a lour roar and grabbing hold of the unicorn's neck; immediately springing up and pinning it up against a wall. "Time for you to die!" He roared just before he felt himself being pulled backwards violently; causing him to roar and struggle hard against the thing that was pulling on him.

"Saixenn calm down! Calm down its me!" Demon shouted causing Saixenn to immediately calm down; before he turned to face him.

"Demon! Good to see that you are okay; now come on we have got some pony that needs to be." Saixenn was interrupted by Demon just by him placing one of his claws on his shoulder.

"Keep your calm my friend. He's an friend." Demon said before he walked over to the pony; helping it up to its feet, only to look back and see Saixenn standing right behind him with a shocked look.

"What in the ancestors name is going on?" Saixenn asked before the unicorn dusted itself off.

"If I may explain." The unicorn said before he looked towards Saixenn. "I am Blaze Shadowheart; PFC of the E.D.L.A." The unicorn known as Blaze explained; only to receive a confused look from Saixenn.

"The what?" Saixenn asked.

"Equestrian. Dragon. Liberation. Army." Blaze answered trying his best to clear his answer.

Saixenn just looked at Blaze and then he looked towards Demon; he then released a series of low growls and roars causing his friend to nod before he released his own series of low growls and roars. For about three minutes the two dragons did nothing but roar and growl at each other; sometimes they would release low hissing sounds, and other times they would roar loudly until they both fell silent causing Blaze to look towards Demon.

"Wh...What did he say?" Blaze asked causing Demon to look towards him.

"He said that he doesn't trust you." Demon answered just before Saixenn started to walk away.

"Where is he going?" Blaze asked.

"I told him Night was being kept in a lava pond; he is going to go check on him." Demon answered before he started to walk away from Blaze.

"Wait." Blaze said causing Demon to come to a complete stop. "What else did he say?" He asked.

"He said that if you betray us; he will disembowel you while you are still alive, and strangle you with you own long intestine." Demon answered causing Blaze to fall silent before he continued to walk away.

Blaze just stood their frozen in shock; the image of the dragon known as Saixenn disemboweling him and then strangling him with his own intestine. It caused him to bring one of his hooves up to his neck; chocking slightly on the thought before he made his way out of the room he was in, so that he can put some distance between him and the dragon.

**(Location:Lava Pond. Time:Unknown.)**

Saixenn just stared down at his friend who was still unconscious inside the Lava pond; he can see his friend just lying still in the lava allowing it to soak into his body so that he could heal. "We will make Nocturne pay for this my friend." Saixenn said before he placed two of his fingers on his friends head. "We promise." He continued.

"You and your kind are magnificent creatures." A voice said causing Saixenn to growl loudly as he turned around; only to see another unicorn standing directly behind him, "Your kind can heal yourselves just by absorbing lava into your bodies, or just by simply devouring crystals that acts like medicine for your bodies." The unicorn continued causing Saixenn to growl even louder.

"What do you want pony?" Saixenn asked; keeping his claws at the ready just in case the pony showed any signs of hostility.

"I just wanted to introduce myself." The unicorn answered before walking a little closer to Saixenn; allowing him to see the light green color of his hide, and the dark blueish color of its mane along with the mark on its flank that looked like strange arrows pointing in multiple directions. "My name is Dewlshock." The unicorn said introducing itself to the dragon.

"Glad to meet you; now leave." Saixenn said coldly before looking back down towards his friend.

"I'm afraid I need you to come with me." Dewlshock said causing Saixenn to growl loudly once more. "Only because me and Blaze are planning an attack on the crystal empire; we could really use yours, and your friends help." He said while Saixenn continued to growl; before e resentfully got up and followed Dewlshock leaving is friend so that he can rest.

It did not take the two long to reach a huge room that Dewlshock called the command room; there he saw his friend demon along with Blaze who just stared nervously at him. "I assume that you have met Blaze." Dewl said only to receive a nod from Saixenn. "And I assume you did not traumatize him." He continued.

"Afraid my friend has already done that." Demon answered just before a huge table appeared in front of all four of them; allowing Blaze to activate two holograms. One was of Princess Cadence and the other was of Prince Shinning armor.

"We have two targets." Blaze said before the holograms changed into two different locations. "In two different Locations." He continued just before it showed a recently recorded video of Princess Cadence. "Princess Cadence is staying in Ponyville for the time being; the reason why she is pregnant with Shinning Armors child, and the crystal kingdoms hospital has yet to receive experience medical ponies." He continued as the video continued. "She is staying with a pony called Fluttershy who is also pregnant; but she is pregnant with Discords child."

"Discord? Isn't he the spirit of chaos." Demon asked just as Dewl started to walk across the room.

"The reformed spirit of chaos." Dewlshock said as he came to a stop in front of a window; allowing him to see the lights to come from the crystal kingdom. "Fluttershy was tasked with turning him from bad to good and she succeed; soon after those two got serious and then they took it to the final level." He continued before walking back to the table just as the holograms disappeared.

"The question is who is going after who?" Blaze said causing the two dragons in the room to look at each other; just before they both gave each other nods.

"I'll take Prince Shinning armor." Demon said before he looked towards Dewlshock. "I'm going to need all the help I can get; since one of my comrades is out like a light, and the other is a traitor." He continued only to receive a quick nod from Dewl.

"I understand." Dewlshock said before he looked towards Blaze. "Blaze you're going with Saixenn to Ponyville." He said causing Blaze's eyes to widen in shock.

"What!? Why me?" Blaze asked.

"Because Saixenn is going to need help; if you remember all three of them have just survived a train wreck, and one of them is currently unconscious so they are going to need all the help they can get." Dewlshock explained causing Blaze to just look towards Saixenn who just shot him a glare; causing a complete look of fear to appear on his face.

"Alright we know what we are doing; Me and Dewlshock are going to the Crystal empire. Saixenn, you and Blaze are going to Ponyville." Demon said causing everyone to nod their heads.

"What about Night?" Saixenn asked causing Demon to look towards him. "We can't just leave him here." He continued.

"Don't worry." Dewl said causing the two dragons to look towards him. "We have a special cloaking crystal set up outside; all we have to do is touch it and this place is hidden." He continued just before the table in front of all of them disappeared.

"Alright; lets go bring the hurt." Demon said just before they all exited the building they were in; only to quickly realize they were inside some kind of cave system when they exited the building. After a quickly exchange of giving each other good luck all of them left in two different directions; hoping that they all can complete their missions, and not end up six feet under the ground.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here it is chapter eleven; hope you all like this chapter. Also as a little game I am going to give you a hint for what is going to happen in future chapter. (Ice assassin ace you do not answer cause you already know). Let me just say the Princess Cadence is going to have an explosive time in Ponyville.**


	12. Chapter 12 A hidden truth

**Chapter 12: Ponyville day 1 operation: A hidden truth.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here is chapter twelve enjoy. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim I just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Edge of Everfree forest near Ponyville. Time:12:04 PM.)**

Saixenn calmly watched as he saw multiple ponies walk threw the streets of Ponyville. He could see all of them smiling apply; as the rays of the warm sun made contact with their coats, but to him it just made him sick. He released a very low growl when he saw a group of young fillies and colts playing with what appeared to be toy dragons and toy guards; he watched one of them use the guards plastic spear to stab the dragon, only to throw it down to the ground hard making it look like the dragon was killed by the guard. Saixenn's anger towards the ponies then returned once again; he released a low growl as he started to imagine the entire town burning down into nothing but ash while he started to reveal his claws, but then he felt something grab hold of his shoulder causing him to turn around quickly only to see Blaze standing right behind him causing him to growl loudly.

Blaze immediately backed away while keeping his hooves in front of him; a weak and futile defense if he was to be attacked by a dragon. Saixenn just growled once more; almost as if he was asking what Blaze wanted. "P...Please...don't hurt me." Blaze said in a scared voice; only to hear Saixenn growl a little louder. "I was just going to tell you to keep calm." He continued before he looked up at the dragon who just shot him a glare filled with hate causing him to hide himself once more.

Although Saixenn did not want to admit it; Blaze was right. If he let his hatred get the best of him; the entire mission would be all for nothing, and the sacrifices they had made would have all been in vain. He then released a silent growl and started walking along the edge of the Everfree forest; leaving Blaze behind who was still shielding himself with his hooves. After a few short minutes Blaze had looked up again; only to realize that the dragon had left him behind, "What the buck! Hey you don't leave your team mate behind like that." He shouted before he started to follow the footsteps left in the dirt by Saixenn.

**(Location:Carousel boutique. Time:12:13 PM)**

Spike just sighed sadly as he looked out the window in his room; originally it had been a guest room that Rarity used whenever Sweetie belle came over to visit, but due to Twilight becoming Equestria's newest magic Princess she had to relinquish her title of being Ponyville's librarian to another mare who was more suited for the job. Both Twilight and Spike were forced to move; Twilight had moved into her kingdom which was located about three hundred miles north of Canterlot. As for Spike he moved into the mare he had fallen in love with; it was a dream come true when Rarity said that he could stay with true, but it was turned into a nightmare when he heard from Rarity that he was the last of his kind. His entire world crashed down onto him like a huge mountain; the words echoing in his mind over and over again about how he was the soul survivor of an entire species.

"I can't believe it." Spike said to himself quietly as the words continued to echo in his mind. "I am the last of my kind." He continued just before he felt two gently hooves wrap around his body.

He slowly turned his head upwards allowing him to see Rarity; her eyes were closed, and he felt her gently nuzzling him. He released another sight and just leaned back against her; feeling her soft fur running across his scales always seemed to sooth him whenever he felt depressed. It was not long until he felt her tighten her hug on him; causing him to look up at her once more, only to see that her head was right next to his which allowed her to nuzzle his head with hers.

"Thanks Rarity." Spike said as he started to feel his depression leave his mind.

"Your very welcome Spike." Rarity replied before she started to rub one of her hooves over his head. "Think about what Twilight had said to you?" She said receiving a nod from him.

"Yes." He answered; his voice laced with nothing but sadness. "I just still can't believe that I am the last dragon in all of Equestria; I mean how can a species suddenly start dying out? How?" He continued just before Rarity pulled him up against her chest; allowing her to rest her head on top of his.

"That is a question we may never get an answer for." Rarity replied before she started to rub his head once again. "All we can do now I just hope for the best." She continued just before she felt Spike release himself from her grasp; allowing him to start walking towards the door. "Where are you going Spike?" Rarity asked in a voice of filled with concern.

"For a quick walk; I need to clear my mind." Spike answered before he walked out of carousel boutique.

Rarity waited for a few short seconds to see if Spike would reenter her home; after she saw that she was clear she quickly walked over to a chest where she kept all of her gems and pulled out a strange clear looking gem. She then quickly used her magic on the gem causing it to light up for a few short seconds just before a translucent figure of her friend Princess Twilight appeared in front of her.

"Any trouble?" Twilight asked only to have Rarity shake her head no.

"None yet; although I do believe your memory potion is working perfectly, so far Spike does not seem to remember anything about the other dragon. Nor does he remember the time he walked in on you killing a dragon with your own hooves." Rarity said causing Twilight to smile happily.

"Great; now how about the other are they still playing their parts?" Twilight asked.

Unknown to the two; Spike had come back to the boutique early, for he had forgotten a picture of him and the others that he would always bring on his walk. When he reached the door to Rarity's home he heard Rarity talking to what sounded like Twilight; he then slowly poked his head in threw the door, and he heard every single word the two had said which brought tears to the young drake's eyes. "How goes the hunt for the three escapees?" He heard Rarity asked which caused his ear fins to perk up. "We have yet to find their bodies; therefore we have come to the conclusion that the three dragons fled from the accident and were claimed by the harsh weather conditions." He heard Twilight answer causing his eyes to go wide. All this time there were other dragons besides him; and the ones that he called his friends were keeping this from him. He then involuntary released a small growl; which caused Rarity's ears to perk up, "Hold on I think I am being watched." He heard her say; immediately he sprinted away towards the Everfree forest, hoping that he would not be spotted by Rarity as he ran.

**(Location: Sweet Apple Acres. Time:12:34 PM)**

"Can't believe." Blaze said before he kicked a vine off his hoof. "That dragon left me behind." He continued before he stumbled out of the Everfree forest; only to crash face first into a tree causing him to cry out in pain. "AH can this get any MMPH." He was interrupted by something dragging him back into the forest; causing him to violently kick his hooves, but in just a few short seconds he was dropped hard on the ground.

"The Helliem is your problem Blaze?!" Saixenn said just as his friend turned to look up at him; allowing him to see a shocked and scared look on his face.

"Saixenn, where have you been?" Blaze asked before he got up off the ground.

"I've been searching for a safe way into Ponyville. What have you been doing; oh wait you've been wandering around this forest like a complete idiot." Saixenn answered causing Blaze to shoot him a glare which only caused him the laugh lightly.

"Well I would not have been wandering aimlessly around Everfree; if we had stayed together because I have no idea what is in this community!" Blaze said with a voice completely stained with anger.

"What's here in this community is Princess Cadence." Saixenn replied before he held a crystal in front of Blaze; just before it showed a holographic image of the Princess walking threw the towns market place with a yellow pegasus that had a pinkish mane. He then deactivated the crystal and started walking deeper into the Everfree forest.

"And where are you going?" Blaze asked causing Saixenn to turn around and look at him.

"I am going to look for a place to hide; I've got no idea what you are doing." Saixenn answer before he started walking again.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Blaze said before he started to walk after Saixenn. "Can't we just find a place to stay at in Ponyville?" He asked.

"Hmm; lets see your a pony. I'm a dragon. You would blend in perfectly. While I would stick out like a sore thumb." Saixenn said as he continued walking deeper into the Everfree forest; with Blaze right behind him trying to convince him otherwise, "Ancestors he is going to be the death of me." He growled silently.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Okay yes I know short chapter and I am sorry; I should also warn you all that the next chapter is going to be called crystal kingdom day 2: operation #### cannot tell you the operation but here is how it's going to go. After crystal kingdom day 2 there is going to be a chapter called operation:### cannot tell you either but that is when the two will meet their ends. Warning there are only three spots left in the characters and these are them.**

**Enforcer:**

**Orion:**

**Melter:**


	13. Chapter 13 Friendly fire

**Chapter 13: Crystal Kingdom day 2: Operation: Friendly Fire. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here is chapter 13 hope all of you like this one also as I said in the last chapter there are only three more positions left whoever wants them either PM me or leave it in a review. Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Road just outside of the Crystal Kingdom. Time: 9:00 PM.)**

"You are sure that the medical supplies will be passing by soon, Acid spitter?" A orange red dragon asked as it continued to watch the road.

"Yes I am sure Setting sun." A poison green dragon; that went by the name Acid spitter answered. "I intercepted a letter to Prince Shinning Armor; stating that a wagon filled with medical supplies will be making its way to the empire today! We need to intercept those supplies so that they cannot heal their sick and injured." Acid continued before he returned his vision back towards the dirt road.

"Hold on!" Setting said quickly causing both of them to dig in deeper into their cover. "I see the wagon; has one pony drive, should be easy." He continued just before they both fell completely silent.

**(Location:Road just outside of the Crystal Kingdom. Time:9:04 PM.)**

"Today's raid was good Dewlshock." Demon said from the back of the wagon; amazed on how much medical supplies they had secured earlier. "Crystal guards never saw it coming." He continued before covering the supplies back up.

"No they didn't." Dewlshock replied before he activated a holo-crystal; allowing the picture of a young dragon to appear, "Still can't believe that Saixenn and Blaze found a pure one. I thought they went extinct." He continued before deactivating the holo-crystal.

"So did I my friend. But when Saixenn contacted us during the night and told us what it was; man I knew, I knew! That the war is finally turning in our favor." Demon replied before smiling happily; knowing that they finally had one up on the royals.

"Yes it is my friend; although I do have my doubts about Blaze." Dewl said causing Demon to look towards him.

"What do you mean my friend?" Demon asked.

"Blaze is; how do I put it. A little wet behind the ears." Dewl explained causing Demon to roll his eyes. "Found him nearly beaten to death just outside of mustangia; when I got him back up on his feet." He then paused for a second; only because he had brought his hoof up to his mouth, so that he could stop a laugh. "He nearly pissed himself when I told him that he just became an honorary member of the E.D.L.A." He continued causing both of them to laugh loudly for a few seconds.

"Okay...Okay. No more; we're almost done with our mission, so lets just go ahead and." He was then interrupted by the Wagon moving hard to the left; almost causing the medical supplies to fly out from the wagon.

"Hang on!" Dewl shouted just before the wagon crashed into a tree; sending Dewl flying forward only to have him crash into a tree, which was followed by a sickening crack. "AH!"

Demon quickly got to his feet and ran to Dewl; he could see his friend holding his arm, and he could see a small amount of bone sticking out from his leg. "Ah man dude; you are messed up." Demon said just before a strange greenish like liquid flew over their heads; melting threw a huge tree that was right behind them. "Diamond Dog spit; we're being ambushed." He said just before two dragons charged at them from the surrounding woods. "Buck! They must be brainwashed." He said before he charged towards the two; roaring loudly in the process.

The dragons met in the middle; all of them were roaring loudly while blood flew threw the air. The one that went by the name Setting sun tried to slash Demon with his tail; but Demon had managed to dodge the attack, only to have the dragons tail get stuck in a tree that was behind him. Immediately Acid spitter struck Demon in the head with one of his claws; leaving three huge scratches across his face, which caused him to growl. Demon immediately tackled Acid spitter to the ground and started slashing the dragon with his razor sharp claws.

For about thirty long minutes; the three dragons did nothing but fight each other. Sometimes Acid spitter or Setting sun would land a direct hit on Demon, and other time Demon would land direct hits on either Acid spitter or Setting sun. it was not long until Acid spitter and Setting sun were brought to a complete stop; their limbs were held tight against their bodies, and their bodies were slammed to the ground.

"You never told me you were a mind breaker Dewlshock." Demon said before he got up on his feet; turning around to look at his friend who had magic coming from his horn.

"You never asked." Dewl answered before he limped over to where his friend stood; releasing a pain filled his when he put pressure on his injured leg.

They both then heard the two dragons growl loudly; causing Demon to growl back at him before he looked back towards Dewl. "Can you turn them back to normal?" Demon asked receiving a nod from Dewl.

"Yes just give me a minute." Dewlshock answered before he used his magic to try and restore the dragons memories. After a few short seconds he stopped using his magic; allowing the two to get up off the ground.

"Dewl what are you doing?" Demon asked before taking a defensive stance.

"It's okay Demon; they're on our side." Dewl said before Setting sun walked up to him; using a form of magic to heal Dewl's leg, but only to a point where the bone was not sticking out but it was still sprained.

"Yeah; sorry about that." Acid spitter said; trying his best to calm Demon down. "When we saw the pony on the wagon; we immediately went on the attack." He continued causing Demon to just nod his head.

"No worries; I would've done the same thing." Demon said before they all walked back to the destroyed wagon. "Diamond dog Shit; it's trashed." He said before he picked up a few medical supplies and placed them back into the box they had fallen out of, "Do you think you both can help us?" He asked receiving nods from both of them.

"Yeah; least we can do from attacking you." Setting sun said before they all started carrying the medical supplies back to the hide out where Demon and Dewl were hiding.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I know this is another one of my infamous short chapters; but in the next chapter is going to be the kicker. That is right in the next chapter both Princess Cadence and Prince Shinning armor are finally meeting their ends. Also if anyone reading this story is a Fluttershy or Rarity do not read the next chapter because both of them meet their ends. Next chapter:Double Date. Also yep this is a double post so hope you all like this.**


	14. Chapter 14 Double Date

**Chapter 14 Double Date**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is the chapter where four ponies get killed; get ready for the mane event. Disclaimer I own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Carousel Boutique. Time:12:00 PM.)**

The sound of light knocking can be heard coming from the entrance of the boutique. "Coming!" Rarity said as she made her way downstairs; expecting it to be her little sister, or one of her friends. When she reached the door she quickly opened it; allowing her to see her dear friend Spike standing at the doorway. "Oh Spike! Where have you been?" Rarity asked before she quickly pulled him into her house. "When you did not come home during the night; I grew worried. I though somepony had taken you, or you had fallen prey to some of the vial creatures of the Everfree forest." She continued before she tried to hug him; only to be gently pushed away by Spike.

"I know the truth Rarity." He said in a calm; yet firm voice.

"Why whatever do you mean Spiky?" She asked only to receive a loud growling sound from him.

"I know everything; I heard you talking to Twilight yesterday. I heard you say that you have been using a memory potion on me!" He then released a loud growl before he used a magic spell that he had learned from Saixenn; which allowed him to set his claws on fire without being burned. "How you are making me forgt about the other dragon, and how you are making me forget about the time when I walked in on Twilight killing one of my own kind!" He shouted before he tried to slash her with one of his claws; only to end up missing and getting trapped in a constricting spell, "Release me you bitch!" He shouted just before he was punched hard in the gut by her causing him to release a pain filled growl.

"I cannot believe that you just attacked me." Rarity said only to receive another growl from the dragon. "After all that I have done for you; this is how you repay me!" She shouted before she used her magic to pin him hard against the wall. "I was right; you are nothing but a scaly nuisance that needed to be put down just like the rest of them." She continued before using her magic to slightly constrict his throat.

"Well...Then." Spike said before he shot her a menacing glare. "Let me...show you...what this nuisance...can do." He continued just before his body turned transparent; allowing him to easily phase threw the wall.

Rarity released a growl of her own before she started to look around the boutique for him; only to suddenly be grabbed by the throat and pinned up against the wall, She then saw Spike reappear right in front of her. She could see his teeth and she could hear him growling loudly. "Do you want to know something, Rarity?" He said before he grabbed her horn with his free hand. "I am tired of you Bucking around with me." He continued before h used all of his strength to break her horn off her head; causing her to scream out in pain, "So now I think its time for me to Buck around with you." He said coldly before he dragged her by her throat upstairs; quickly entering her room which was followed by the sounds of a short struggle, only for it all to end with a pained filled moan.

**(Location: Crystal empire. Time:12:45 PM)**

"That's right; keep holding on everyone." Demon said as he clung to the underside of a wagon; that was slowly making its way to the center of the kingdom. "How are we looking up there Dewlshock?" Demon asked just before Dewl is shown pulling the wagon; acting like he was delivering something to the prince.

"We're halfway there; just hold on a little longer." Dewl answered as he continued to calmly walk towards the center of the kingdom. "I don't see any guards so I'm going to assume that we are in the clear." He continued just before he finally reached his destination; stopping right next to the crystal heart.

"Okay go!" Demon shouted quietly; causing the three dragons underneath the wagon to sprint towards the entrance of the castle; quickly taking cover underneath the stair, so that they would not be discovered. "Okay; you all have your missions, lets get this started." He continued before they all separated. The two dragons that had just recently joined the fight ran to the front two legs that held the crystal castle up; placing two I.E.D's at the bases of the legs, while Demon and Dewl quickly made their way inside the castle.

**(Location:Road to Fluttershys' cottage. Time:1:13 PM.)**

"That's right. That's right." Blaze said as he continued to hold the rag filled with chlorophyl **( Not sure if spelled right.) **up against Fluttershys muzzled; causing her to kick her hooves violently for a few seconds just before she was forced into sleep, "Damn; you were one tough bitch." He continued before he gently placed her on her back; just before he rubbed his shoulder which was starting to turn into a different color due to how hard the pegasus had punched him. "Alright Saixenn. Your up." He said causing Saixenn to quickly walk up to the two.

"Good job Blaze." Saixenn said before kneeling down right next to the sleeping pegasus. "Now its time for me to operate." He continued before laughing coldly.

He then brought one of his claws over the pegasus stomach; allowing him to cut into it almost as if it was paper. He could fell blood running over his claws as he continued to cut open the pegasus; only to hear the sounds of Blaze quickly running off, only to be followed by violent puking sounds causing him to release a small chuckle. It was not long until he had cut enough skin; which allowed him to pull the flesh back, so that he could easily get at her womb. He then used his claws to open up her womb; causing a huge amount of blood and other fluidly to spill from it, only to be followed by him pulling out a creature that looked to be half pony and half of something else. The creature was releasing small cries of life finally having its chance to see the outside world.

"Ah shut up!" Saixenn said before he twisted the new born's neck in a three-sixty motion; causing it to release a small whine of pain before its body started to flop around violently, forcing Saixenn to drop it on the ground where it continued to flop around only to come to a complete stop a few seconds later. "Good now to get back to work." Saixenn said before he took out an I.E.D.

Blaze slowly walked back out from where he had thrown up. His vision was blurred from the tears that fell from his eyes; he could still taste the foul bitter taste of his stomach contents in his mouth and throat, and he seemed as if he was about to pass out. He was then brought to a site that almost made him vomit once again; there on the ground right in front of him was the dead body of a new born with its head completely turned around. He then looked up only to see Saixenn finishing his job with Fluttershy who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Saixenn." Blaze said causing Saixenn to turn around; just as he finished cleaning up the mess he made. "What have you done?" He asked.

"I completed one part of our mission." Saixenn answered before he walked over and picked up the dead new born child. "Here take this." He said before he placed the new born on Blazes back; causing him to shiver as he felt its blood flow down its back.

"Why are we taking this?" Blaze asked causing Saixenn to turn around and shoot him an evil glare.

"That is really good meat." Saixenn answered almost causing Blaze to puke once more;causing him to laugh loudly before they both started walking towards the surrounding woods near Fluttershys' cottage.

**(Location:Crystal Kingdom. Time:1:33 PM.)**

"Alright! Make your move Dewl!" Demon quietly shouted threw the Com-crystal; causing Dewl to run towards a group of guards that were standing in front of the entrance to the bath house of the kingdom. He watched as Dewl tackled one to the ground and used his magic to nearly knock another one out. The guards immediately shouted at him to freeze; only to have him run off as fast as he could causing all of them to give chase.

"Nice work." Demon said before he quietly sneaked his way into the bath house; only to get a face full of steam once he opened the door, blinding him for a few short seconds as he made his way into the room.

Shinning Armor sunk deeper into the water; feeling its comforting warmth all over his body. After a hard days work he would always come to the bath house to relax; the steam from the water helping him clear his mind from all the stress of his job. He then closed his eyes and slowly dipped his head back into the water; allowing the image of his beautiful wife and soon to be child to enter his mind, "Cadence." Shinning moaned out as his muscles continued to relax. That was when he felt something touch his lower hooves; causing him to shoot upwards just before he was pulled violently under the water.

Demon held Shinning Armor under the surface of the water with all of his strength; watching as the air bubbles left his mouth in vast amounts, he then lifted him out of the water allowing him to take in a gasp of air. "How's this for a wet dream." Demon said before he forced Shinning Armor back underneath the water; he could feel the pony struggling in his grasp, trying its best to get out of his grasp. He then slashed one of his claws threw Shinning's neck causing a huge amount of blood to pour from his neck; causing the water to go from steam blue to dark red. In just a few seconds Shinning had stopped struggling and went limp; signaling to Demon that one of their targets was dead causing Demon to laughed wickedly before he made his way out of the bath house. "The armor is dull has rusted. Repeat the armor has rusted." He said as he made his way to the exit of the castle.

**(Location:Fluttershys cottage. Time: 2:33 PM.)**

"Do you need me to get you anything Cadence?" Fluttershy asked as she looked towards Cadence; who was sitting in a chair gently rubbing her belly, causing her unborn foal to gently kick on the walls of her womb.

"No thank you Fluttershy." Cadence replied before she released a gentle giggle, "My baby's kicking; would you like to feel it?" She asked receiving a nod from Fluttershy who quickly made her way over to her; gently placing her head near Cadence's stomach, allowing her to feel the gently kick of tiny hooves coming from her stomach.

Fluttershy then released a small giggle before she stood up right next to Cadence. "Would you like to feel mine?" She asked receiving a happy grin from her before placing her head near her friends belly. She released a quiet giggle as she waited for the foal to kick her friends womb; but instead of feeling a gently kick she heard a quiet beeping sound come from her friends womb, causing a confused look to appear on her face just before she looked up at her friend who grew worried when she saw the look on her face.

"Cadence whats wrong?" Fluttershy asked just before Saixenn is shown hiding in the brush a few feet away from the cottage.

"Gotcha." Saixenn said coldly before he crushed a silver crystal in his claws; causing the I.E.D in Fluttershys womb to beep loudly, only to be followed by a massive explosion just seconds later. Saixenn then walked up to what was left of the cottage and found Princess Cadence lying half alive in the burnt rubble; half of her body was burnt to a crisp, and she was breathing in very shallow breaths. "Remember me?" Saixenn asked as he walked towards the dying Princess; causing the eye that was not burnt to widen in horror, "You should. You tried to kill me and my friends about a year ago." He continued before he he lifted one of his feet over her head. "But the only thing different about us dragons and you ponies. Is that dragons are built a little tougher." He continued just before he slammed his foot down onto her head; crushing her head easily with just one blow.

He then walked away from the site and towards the safe zone in the Everfree forest; expecting to see Blaze and Spike at the safe zone in just a few seconds.

**(Location:Ponyville. Time:2:43 PM)**

Blaze quickly made his way to Carousel boutique; hoping that Spike had finished his personal business, so that they can go ahead and get the Helliem out of here. Once he reached the boutique he saw Spike slowly walk out of the building with a smug look on his face; causing Blaze to quickly walk up to the dragon, "So how did it go?" Blaze asked causing spike just to laugh lightly.

"She was one tough bitch." Spike said just before a huge explosion erupted from the top of the boutique; causing Blaze to almost have a heart attack just before Spike started to walk towards the safe zone in the Everfree. "Come on Blaze; won't be long till the police get here." Spike said causing Blaze to run after the dragon; hoping to his ancestors that they would live threw the next day.

"My Ancestors what have I gotten myself into?" Blaze asked just before the two entered the Everfree forest; ready to meet up with Saixenn, so that they can meet up with the rest of the team.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here it is Chapter 14 hope all of you like this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 the tomb of crearea

**Chapter 15: The tomb of Crearea**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**alright here it is; this is the chapter where all of the OC's make their debuts that's right no more oc's after this, so deal with it. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim I just like the show. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Unknown. Time:Unknown. Weather:Blizzard.)**

"We're not going to last much longer in this cold Demon." Night shouted as they all struggled to take another step against the harsh wind.

"Well aware of that Night!" Demon shouted back; almost falling backwards into the snow due to a hard gust hitting him. "Come on we gotta keep moving!" He continued just before all of them heard a loud thump; causing all of them to look towards where the sound had come from, only to see Spike lying motionless on the ground.

"Spike!" Blaze shouted as he quickly made his way towards him; quickly using his front hooves to lift his freezing body off the ground. "Demon, Spike is not going to last much longer in this cold! We have to find shelter now!" Blaze said causing Demon to growl loudly.

"What shelter?!" Demon shouted as he looked around the surrounding area; seeing nothing but snow white wind that was blowing loudly. "We are in middle of a barren frozen wasteland; there is no shelter!" He continued causing Blaze to shoot him a death glare.

"Listen here Demon! I don't know how you take care of you own kind, but if we cannot get Spike warmed up withing the next hour; he will be dead! Do you understand me?!" Blaze shouted causing Demon to back off just as a loud howling sound was heard; causing all of them to lift their heads up.

"Did anyone besides me just hear that?" Saixenn asked just before another loud howl was heard.

Immediately all five of then started scanning the area around them; keeping their eyes open for anything that had made that howl. They then saw what appeared to be two four legged shadows slowly walking towards them; after a few short seconds all five of them had a much better vision of the shadows, both of them had pale white fur covered in ice along with two huge fangs made of nothing but ice sticking out from their mouths.

"Ice wolfs!" Demon shouted just before the two wolfs started to run towards the group.

Dewlshock immediately started to charge up a magical attack; only to be stopped by Night who had stepped in front of him, and started forcing him to run away from the group. "No! Ice wolfs hunt in packs; we have to run now!" Night shouted just before four more Ice wolfs joined in on the chase.

The group of six-aside from Spike who was being carried on Blazes back- continued to run from the pack of ice wolfs; the snow slowing their pace down making it easier for the wolfs to slowly close the gap between them, and their prey that was giving them a bit of a challenge. It was not long till the group was surrounded by nothing but harsh white snow; causing all of them to lose the sight of the one in front of them.

"Demon! I can't see! Where is everyone?" Saixenn asked as he started to wander aimlessly threw the snow.

"I don't know Saixenn; It's a whiteout!" Demon replied before he extended his arms out; hoping to find someone in the group.

"Dewl!" Blaze shouted As he wandered threw the storm.

"What Blaze?" Dewl asked as he looked for everyone else.

"Use a light spell; if you do that everyone can head to you!" Blaze answered causing Dewl to nod his head.

"Your a genius Blaze!" Dewl replied before he used the only light spell that he knew.

The scattered members of the group then saw a feint light appear off in the distance; causing all five of them to slowly make their way towards the light, just after a few short seconds the group was back together and standing back to back. All five of them keeping their eyes out for the Ice wolfs.

"Anyone got a visual?" Demon asked forcing his eyes to stay open against the harsh cold wind. "Anyone got a visual?!" He asked again.

"One of us would've answered you if he had a visual." Saixenn answered receiving a growl from Demon.

"Eyes front!" Night shouted causing everyone to look towards the front; only to see six different pairs of glowing red eyes slowly moving towards them. Immediately the group started walking backwards away from the wolves; they could hear them growling loudly, and they could hear their jaws snapping closed as they continued to close in on their prey. Dewl's ears then perked up as he heard the sound of the snow cracking underneath his hooves.

"Guys listen to the snow." Dewl said before he started to scan the ground below them.

"Not now Dewl." Saixenn growled out as he readied his claws to fight.

"Guys I don't like the way this snow sounds." Dewl said just as he heard the cracking sound get louder and louder. "Guys I think we are getting dangerously close to a cliff." He continued just before they all went over the edge of a cliff that was hidden due to the whiteout. After the pack of wolves saw their prey go over the edge their bodies slowly vanished just as the whiteout ended.

The five members of the group released loud yells as they all fell towards the ground; all of them felt the sting of the cold wind moving around their bodies causing their body temperatures to drop faster than before. They all then saw multiple ice spears on the ground bellow; signaling to all of them that they were going to possible join their ancestor in the next life, but just before they all made contact with the ground it had suddenly opened causing all of them to somehow land softly on a stone floor.

Demon released a small groan before he slowly pushed his body off of the floor. "Anybody dead?" He asked only to hear four more groans in response.

"I'm okay." Saixenn said as he slowly got off the ground. "Just a little shook up." He continued nearly falling back down to the ground due to the long fall they had just experienced.

"I think I might puke." Blaze said before he checked on Spike; only to feel a feint pulse come from him along with a feint breath. "Spike's fine, but he's barely breathing." He continued before he lifted his friend up off the ground.

"I'm not dead; but if I am I'm in Helliem then because all of you are here." Dewl said before he got up on his hooves.

"I'm good." Night said while getting to his feet; just before a line of lights turned in front of them; almost causing him to fall back down to the ground.

"What in the ancestors name?" Demon said as he started to walk down the line of lights.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing Demon?" Saixenn asked while stepping in front of his friend.

"Going to see what the Helliem that is." Demon said before pushing his friend aside; allowing him to step towards one of the lights, only to see that they were different rooms all in nothing but a straight line. He then looked into the first room; seeing nothing but darkness at first, just until a massive hand slammed onto the glass window causing him to release a loud yell before backing away.

"What!? What!?" Night asked before looking at the room; only to release a loud yell of his own after he saw the massive hand, "The Ancestors name is that thing?" He asked only to back away and come to a complete stop when he came into contact with another window.

Immediately Night turned around only to come face to face with a bipedal creature; it wore nothing but black clothing all over its body except for its face, which was covered in a pale white mask that resembled a dolls face. "What are you?" Night asked only to have the creature point down to the bottom left corner of its room; he immediately looked towards where the creature was pointing seeing a panel that had multiple words written on it. "What the?" He asked before kneeling down so that he could see the writing on the panel clearly.

"Name: Connor. Species:Doll. Specialty: Able to kill any target by burning them alive; and it is immortal." Night read before placing his claw on the panel; only to have the window vanish allowing the creature to walk out of its room, causing the dragons to quickly back away. The creature came to a slow stop in front of the two dragons; ignoring the growl of another dragon and the sound of two different magical attacks being charged. The creature then motioned its head towards the left; just before it started to walk down towards another one of the rooms.

"Think we should follow?" Saixenn asked just before his two friends got up from the ground.

"Lets." Demon said before the entire group started to follow Connor.

For about ten minutes they followed Connor to six different rooms; one room had a wolf that had nothing but metal skin, it went by the name Metal Fang its species was an enforcer, and its special ability was that it could act like a suit of indestructible armor. Another had a creature that was a Gemini that went by the name of Leon Anderson that had the special ability to duplicate itself and its weapons. The third was a creature that was known only as a melter; it had lava all over its body, and its special ability was that it could melt anything it touches. The fourth and fifth were about to kill each other in the room they were both stuck in; one was a huge centipede the went by the species known only as a Possessor, and the other went by the species known only as an Orion that looked like a hooded archer that had nothing but stars all over its body.

"Okay, okay that it!" Dewl said causing the six creature in front of them to come to a complete stop. "What the Helliem are you all; where in the Helliem are you taking us, and Where the Helliem are we?" He asked only to have the one known as Connor to continue walking; causing the other creatures to continue following him. "No we are not going any further until." Dewl was then interrupted by the ground disappearing right out from under their feet; causing all of them to fall for a few seconds before they all landed on something that was made of wood.

After a few short seconds of feeling the waves of pain that came from landing hard on the wooden floor; all five of them looked up only to see all six creatures looking down at them, causing all five of them to shoot him a death glare.

"Alright assholes! Where are we?" Blaze asked before he picked Spike up off the ground; only to have Connor point towards an a glowing orange light threw another door, causing all five of them to walk towards the light. After a few short seconds all five of them were standing in front of a huge fireplace that had a massive fire inside of it; allowing all of them to feel the comforting warmth move across their bodies.

"Blaze?" Demon said causing him to look towards him. "How long till Spike regains consciousness?" He asked causing Blaze to shake his head.

"I'm not sure; i've got no idea how long he's been like this, so when he wakes up. He wakes up." Blaze answered before he started to look around the area they were in; only to see that they were some kind of room made to look like the interior of what ship cabin. "Where are we anyway?" He asked.

"We're on a bucking ship." Saixenn answered causing everyone to look towards him; seeing him looking out threw what appeared to be a small round window.

"What do you see?" Dewl asked only to have Saixenn shake his head.

"Nothing but the reflection of the water and from what I can tell we are going threw some kind of cave." Saixenn answered causing the others to sigh loudly. "What do we do now Demon?" He asked only to have his friend shake his head in reply.

"Just sit back and wait." Demon answered before he sat down on the floor; leaning up against one of the walls so that he can finally relax. The other four soon followed suit and within a matter of minutes all of them were asleep.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here is the chapter; hope you all like it.**


	16. Chapter 16 They will feel our wrath

**Chapter 16: They will feel our wrath**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**warning mostly Celestia and her sister. I own nothing from the show I just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Canterlot. Time:12:45 AM)**

"Are you sure that there were no survivors?" Luna asked as her and a guard walked towards her sisters chambers.

"Yes your highness." The guard replied sadly before releasing a heavy sigh. "When the explosives went off at the base of the castle; the shrapnel from them killed multiple crystal ponies, some of them were just foals. Then when the castle fell to the ground many more were killed under its weight; only to be followed up by a small army of crystal dragons that had managed to break free from the camp that was just a few miles away." The guard continued causing Luna to stop in her tracks.

"So it is true." Luna said before she looked towards the stained glass window of the crystal empire being save. "The crystal empire has fallen." She continued causing guard to nod his head sadly. Luna then waved her hoof sadly; signaling the guard to leave her, once she knew that the guard was gone she continued her walk to her sisters chambers.

After a few short second Luna had reached her sisters chamber; slowly pushing open the door only to see her big sister standing outside on her balcony, "Sister?" Luna said causing Celestia to turn her head towards her.

"Yes my sister." Celestia replied before looking back up at the starry night sky.

"I have news of the Crystal empire." Luna said causing her older sister to sigh lightly.

"Please." Celestia said in a voice that sounded on the edge of depression. "Tell me that you have good news." She continued only to receive a shaking head in response from her sister.

"I'm sorry my sister. But I am afraid that crystal empire has fallen, and I am afraid the dragons now occupy northern Equestria." Luna answered causing her sister to hang her head over the rail; allowing a few tears to fall from her eyes. "And I am afraid that Cadence, Fluttershy, and Rarity are confirmed dead." She continued causing more tears to fall from her eyes.

"Please Luna just leave me be." Celestia said only to have her sisters wings wrap around her body; signaling to her that her younger sister was trying to comfort her.

"No my sister." Luna said before she hugged her sister tighter, "I will not let you be along; during your time of need." She continued nuzzling her head into the back of her sisters neck.

"How does this happen my sister?" Celestia asked causing Luna to just nuzzle deeper into the back of her sisters neck. "In just an instant; eight lives are taken from us. While the ones that took their lives are still walk this earth." She continued only to have her younger sister sigh heavily in response.

"The reason why they still walked the earth my sister; is so that we can take our vengeance on them, and make them feel the pain that our loved ones felt when they took their innocent lives." Luna answered trying her best to comfort her sister.

"That may be true sister." Celestia replied. "But why did they have to kill two innocent lives; they had nothing to do with our war, and they just killed them." She continued only this time her voice was coming threw a communicator.

"Innocent, my ancestors dead hide." Saixenn said before he continued to write what the princess were saying.

"It is because they are nothing but cold blooded creatures; that deserve to be put down like rabid animals." He heard Luna say causing him to growl loudly.

"Same goes for you bitch." Saixenn growled out before activating another com-crystal. "4-9-19-3-15-18-4?"

"Its me. Go ahead." A distorted voice replied causing Saixenn to smile.

"You did good; I can hear them clearly." Saixenn said before writing down more stuff that the Princess said.

"Figure you would." The voice replied before releasing a small chuckle. "I must say that traitor Nocturne and that sorry excuse for a unicorn; can put on a great show in the bed." It continued causing Saixenn to growl once more.

"So you know Nocturnes heart?" Saixenn asked

"Yes I do." The voice replied.

"Then rip it out of his chest." Saixenn said coldly causing the voice to chuckle evilly once more.

"It shall be done." The voice replied before deactivating its com-crystal.

Saixenn just laughed wickedly before he continued to write down what the princess said. "The Princesses will never suspect her to be a traitor." He said before he deactivated the Com-crystal he was using to listen in on the princesses. "After all she is the one pony that the Princess can defiantly trust." He continued before walking out of the room he was in.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**this was made short on purpose so that I can go ahead and get a chapter with the princesses grieving over the deaths; so I typed it to just get it out of the way, but the next chapter is going to focus on the dragons again. Also here is a challenge if anyone can guess who is going to betray the princess they can choose how the story ends, but that is only if they can guess who it is and you can only guess once.**


	17. Chapter 17 The lost civilization

**Chapter17: The lost civilization**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here it is chapter seventeen; so far the question still remains unanswered. Who is the pony that is going to betray the princesses; nobody has managed to guess right, so that means no one has chosen how the story will end. Now enough talk time for disclaimer. Disclaimer:i own nothing from MLP:FIM I just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Ship someone in the middle of an ocean. Time:8:04 AM)**

"Spike; if you lean any further over the edge you are going to fall right into the ocean, and you are going to get eaten by something." Demon said just before Spike climbed up on the railing. "Spike you are just asking for the Ancestors to take you." He continued before he watched his friend walking on the railing.

"Whatever dude." Spike replied just before the ship ran into a huge wave; causing the front of the ship to tip upward slightly, causing Spike to loose his footing causing him to fall off the railing and towards the ocean below. He waited for the feeling of his body smacking hard against the waters surface; followed by his body sinking beneath its surface, but it never came. He then slowly opened his eyes only to see Connor holding him upside down by his tail, staring at him threw the creep doll mask he continued to wear.

Connor then pulled Spike back over the railing and placed him back on the deck of the ship. "Um...thanks Connor." Spike said just before Connor drenched him with a foul smelling clear liquid, "Ah!" Spike shouted before he started to rub his scales hard. "Get this off of." He was then interrupted by Connor holding a small lit stick near his body; only to cause his body to burst into flames. "AH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" He shouted before he ran towards the nearest water barrel and jumped into it.

Demon just chuckled silently before bringing one of his claws up to his forehead; gently shaking his head before he looked over at the barrel that Spike had jumped into, "Apparently he forgot that he is fireproof." He said before looking towards Connor; only to see that he had already left, "How the Helliem does he do that?" He asked himself before he walked over to the barrel that Spike was sitting in. "How does it feel Spike?" Demon asked causing Spike too look up to him.

"Feels good." Spike replied causing Demon to nod. He then watched as Demon walked right by him; only to use his tail to hit the barrel hard, causing it to fall over and dump him out onto the deck of the ship. "Demon! Your dead!" Spike yelled before he took off after Demon, who had just turned down a corner. Once Spike had reached the corner that Demon had turned down; only to receive a hard hit to the head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Never saw it coming." Demon said before he started to walk back down below the deck where everyone else was staying.

Once he was below the deck he saw Night and Dewl sleeping in hammocks that were hung from the rafters; Blaze was busy working on some blue prints for the next trap they were going to set up, and Saixenn was hanging upside down from the rafters sleeping like a newborn hatchling. "GET YOUR ASSES UP!" Demon shouted causing everyone to jump out of surprise. Both Night and Dewl fell to the ground hard; Saixenn landing flat on his head, and Blaze almost spilled white ink on the plans he had made.

All four of them then shot him a death glare as he laughed loudly; All for of them then got to their feet and started to slowly walked towards him, causing him to slowly back away from all of them just before they all tackled him. For fifteen straight minutes the group did nothing but beat the living Helliem out of Demon; sometimes he would land direct hits on the ones he called friends, but other times he would be beaten senselessly by the others. After a few more short seconds the entire group was hit with a strange ice cold foam; causing all of them to release loud yells of discomfort, just before they all sprang up from the floor and ran to the nearest warm area. All of them then looked up towards the area where the foam had come from; only to see Metal fang standing at the top of the stairs, growling loud just before a strange red cylinder went back into his body before he walked back up to the deck of the ship.

"Okay; that was uncalled for." Blaze said while he wiped the cold foam off of his body.

"Agreed. But to an extent we all deserved that." Dewl said just before the ship came to a hard stop; sending all of them head first into multiple items.

"Guys! Ship just docked on a beach." Spike shouted causing all of them to groan bellow the deck. "Hey, there is no need for an attitude!" The all heard him shout causing all of them to groan loudly once more.

In just a few short seconds everyone on the boat was walking threw a jungle that seemed to go on for miles; Although the strangest thing was that it was not hot at all. Everything was perfect the wind was not blowing that hard; the sun was not sending off too much heat, and every thirty seconds a five second shower would pass over them keeping them refreshingly cool.

"Where in the world are we?" Spike asked before he ducked underneath a branch.

"Not sure Spike." Saixenn answered before he pushed a branch out of his way; only to have it come back and smack Blaze hard in the face.

"Ah! Damn it Saixenn!" Blaze shouted as he pushed the branch out of his way; only to have it come back forward smacking him hard in the back of the head. "Buck!" He shouted just before they all came to a complete stop; right behind the six creatures they had met back at the strange darkened location.

"Okay all of you had better tell us what is going on right now. Or we are going to." Night was then interrupted by by Connor turning around and looking towards them; causing all of them to take a defensive stance. All six of them then watched as Connor removed a strange glowing crystal from an area in his front; causing the entire area to glow around them just seconds after he had taken it out, but then the entire group of twelve were surrounded by a bright blue light causing all of them to yell loudly before they all appeared in the middle of a huge city.

Connor and the other six just calmly walked away; leaving four very confused dragons and two ponies standing in the middle of the city, all six of them were looking around the city with very wide eyes. All six of them were trying to figure out where in the world they were.

"Where are we?" Demon asked as he continued to look around.

"You are in Oraş de dragon zei." A voice from behind them said causing them all of them to turn around; only to see a massive wyrm standing right behind them, causing all of them back away.

"Welcome back home. Descendents." The wyrm continued causing all of them to have a shocked looked appear on their faces.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**okay this is to help you all out to figure out who is going to betray Celestia.**

**XXV-V-VIII-VI-XIX-XII-XX-XXI-XVIII-XX **

**This will help you all figure it out good luck.**


	18. chapter 18 where it began

**Chapter 18: The creation of our kind/ The end of our Makers**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Oraş de dragon zei. Time:10:00PM.)**

"Okay. So let me get this straight; all of you. Our Ancestors have been living on this island; and there are no ponies here, just dragons from multiple generations and species." Spike said causing the dark blue wyrm that went by the name; Waterfall to nod her head.

"Yes young one." Waterfall replied before looking back towards the city. "All of us have lived her every since the human first created us." She continued just before the area around went dark; only seconds before it showed both of them standing in the middle of a huge lab. Allowing both of them to see a few scientists working hard in the lab.

"Whoa! What is this place?" Spike asked as he looked around; only to have one of his claws go right threw one of the scientists, but the scientist didn't seem to notice.

"Forgive me young one. But I am afraid this is just a projection of the past." Waterfall said just before one of the scientists came to a stop in front of a medium sized test tube; it had a small wyrm floating inside of it, and it seemed as if the wyrm could break right out of it.

"Subject:835-4D. Status seems normal. Scale color normal. And internal status also seems." The scientist was then interrupted by the wyrm suddenly releasing a loud screeching sound; before it started thrashing violently inside of its test tube, but just a few seconds later it had stopped thrashing and it just came to an ice cold stop. The human then released an irritated sigh before he quickly wrote something down on the clip board he was holding; only to slam it down hard, "Subject:835-4d. Status deceased." The scientists growled before it pressed a button; causing the test tube to disappear inside of a strange machine.

"Waterfall? What is going on?" Spike asked as he watched the human walk out of the room.

"You are watching the very creation of our kind." Waterfall answered just before the area around them changed; only this time it showed the image of a teenage wyrm running on a strange mat that seemed to be moving.

"Subject:45438092-J. Status is normal. Heart rate is normal. Scale colors seems to have changed over time. Height as well seems to have changed over time." A female scientist said before pressing multiple buttons on a strange pad; causing the mat below the wyrm to increase its speed; causing the young wyrm to run.

"What are they doing?" Spike asked as he watched the wyrm run.

"They are testing the very first wyrm's endurance." Waterfall replied just before the area around them started to change once again. In seconds both of them saw two wyrm's; they easily recognized one as the previous one they had seen, but the other looked slightly small and it seemed to have almost dragoness qualities. Both Spike and Waterfall saw the two wyrm's lying on the ground gently curled around each other; they could hear them purring loudly, and by the looks on their faces they seemed very happy.

The two then saw the same female doctor from the previous image walk into the room; she seemed a little older than the last time, and she seemed to be smiling happily. "Subject:45438092-J. And Subject:98432223445-O. Both statuses are normal and both have successfully bred; and Subject:932223445-O has successfully laid two eggs." The scientists said before she walked closer to the two wyrm's causing both of them to look at her; immediately she backed away from them, but what the two did next amazed her. They both slowly moved away from the eggs they were curled around; purring gently before they motioned her to come and look at the two eggs. The scientist had a small grin stretch across her face as she started to step closer to the eggs; her moth opened wide in a silent gasp as she kneeled down next to the two eggs, Both eggs had the same color patter as their parents.

"_Doctor Kim."_ The female scientists then stood up and looked around; trying to find out where that voice had come from, _"Thank you for giving us the gift of life."_ The scientists then stopped and just looked up at the two wyrm's; her mouth opened wide once more, but this time she had tears falling from her eyes. She then felt the two dragons nuzzling her gently allowing her to put her arms around them.

"That was when our species first talked to our creators. It had taken them awhile for them to understand the language of our creators." Waterfall said before the images around them change again; only to show many people and many wyrm's standing side by side. All of the humans were wearing nothing but black; while the wyrm's had tears running down their faces.

"I assume that this is a funeral." Spike said receiving a sad nod from Waterfall.

"You are correct young one." Waterfall replied just before a single male scientist walked up to the podium that was in front of the casket.

"Today; we are all gathered here to send our dearest friend, Kim Faith off to the next life. She has done many greatest things in her life time; one of those being the massive breakthrough for Humans." The male said before he looked towards the humans; allowing him to see a few of them with tears falling from their eyes. "And for wyrm's." He continued before he looked towards the wyrm's; seeing them with tears in their eyes as well. "She was the first one to truly talk to the dragons; she was also the first to ever see the birth of the dragon species, so now before we send her off to the next plane." He then came to a quick stop and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "We will give you all one final chance to say your final goodbyes." He continued before gentle funeral music was being played.

One by one; both humans and wyrm's walked up to the casket. Some say a few words before walking off; while other just walked by with tears fall from their eyes. In about ten minutes everyone had said their final goodbyes; then after three more minutes they had lowered the casket into the earth, allowing Kim to join her many ancestors that awaited her in the next life.

"Shortly after that; the humans had tried to create another species that would be sentient like us, and unfortunately they succeeded." Waterfall said just before the area around them changed once more; only to have it show them the lab only this time it was consumed by nothing but fire, and there seemed to be multiple ponies standing around the lab.

"What do we do now King Storm?" A pony with bandaged wings asked.

"We take this planet for ourselves." The one that went by the name Storm replied; just before he stepped on a humans head, crushing it easily with the weight of his body. "And we destroy anything in our path." He continued just before the area around them turned back into the room they were previously in.

"Now you know what happened to the ones that had created our kind; except just before they had created the ponies, our makers gave us something they can never get their hooves on." Waterfall continued just before a single device appeared in between them. "This device is a DNA WMD. When it is used anything around it will have its DNA removed from its body." She continued just before the weapon disappeared.

She then started to walk away from Spike; leaving him completely stunned at what he just saw, "Now you know what happened." She said before coming to a complete stop. "Now you know why; it is good for you to fight." She continued just before she walked out of the room and into the rest of the building.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hope you all like this one.**


	19. Chapter 19 Enjoying paradise

**Chapter 19 Enjoying Paradise**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alright here is chapter 19 hope you all like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP:FIM I only like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location: Oraş de dragon zei. Time:10:00 PM)**

Demon can be heard laughing loudly as he watched Saixenn and Night fighting against each other; sometimes he would see Night would land a direct pun to Saixenn's head, but other times he would see Saixenn land a direct punch at Night's stomach. "how about you two just kill each other; I mean you do have fangs and claws." Demon said only to have Saixenn thrown at him; causing him to duck just before Saixenn crashed into the wall behind him. "Ha missed." He was interrupted by Saixenn grabbing him from behind and lifting him up; only to have his friend slam him head first into the hard stone ground below.

"Take that ass." Saixenn was then interrupted by Night who just tackled him to the ground; only to have Demon jump up from the ground and slam back hard on the ground.

"Your dead Demon!" Night shouted before throwing his friend off of his back; allowing him to pin him up against the wall, so that he could land multiple punches to his head only to throw him back down to the ground hard.

"Hey Night!" Saixenn shouted before tackling his friend to the ground; only to cause both of them to fall into a cart filled with manure. "Ah! Buck I'm in the shit!" Saixenn was interrupted by Night grabbing him by his neck and choke-slamming him down into the cart.

All three of them continued to fight for about an hour; sometimes Night would land direct hits to the other two, while the others would sometimes gain the upper hand. It was not long till the three were just lying on the ground breathing heavily; all of them were covered in multiple things which stained the color of their scales. "Well it looks like all of you are having fun." Spike said as he walked up to his friends; causing all of them to look towards him, allowing them to see the "Why am I working with these idiots." on his face.

"Yeah we all just got threw kicking the crap out of each other. What about you?" Night asked before all three of them started to slowly get to their feet.

"Oh me. I've just been getting a good history lesson on how we were made; and what had happened to our creators." Spike answered only to hear them all releasing small groans as they stretched out their limbs.

"Yeah. Yeah; whatever can you tell us where the lava pools are?" Saixenn asked before stretching out his wings.

"Down in the courtyard." Spike answered causing all three of them to nod before they all started to walk towards the courtyard.

All Spike did was just shake his head before he started to walk further into the city; allowing him to see the beautiful lights that came from the many buildings that were in the city. As he walked threw the streets he could not help but notice; that one of the buildings had a book that was sitting in the window, he slowly walked up to the window and saw the title of the book. "The pony and the dragon." Spike said loudly causing him to sigh loudly; that was the very same book that him and Twilight would read before they would both turn in for the night. He then fell to his knees as fresh hot tears started to fall from his eyes; "Why Twilight?" He asked himself before the claws on his left hand scratched across the ground.

**(Location:Canterlot magic tower. Time:11:00PM)**

"Spike; please don't cry. I'm here my baby." Twilight said as she thrashed about in her sleep; she could feel him crying right next to her and there was nothing she could do to comfort her baby. "Spike please." She begged as she tried to wrap her hooves around him; only to have them completely miss him time and time again. "I'm right her don't cry." She continued unaware of her mentor Celestia stepping into her room.

"Having that dream again." Celestia said quietly before her horn started to glow brightly; causing her to place it up against her head allowing her magic to course threw her students body. "Remember; Spike is a monster." She said causing Twilight's body to become still.

"Spike is a...a...my baby." Twilight whispered only to have her more of her mentors magic course threw her body.

"Spike is a monster." Celestia said again before Twilight's body started to move one more.

"Spike...is...my baby." Twilight whispered again only to have her mentors full magic course threw her body again.

"Spike. Is. A. Monster." Celestia growled out as she started to grow angered by her students resistance to her magic.

Spike...is...is...a monster." Twilight said causing Celestia to smile happily.

"Sleep well my student." Celestia said before giving her a gently kiss on her forehead; before she started to walk out of her room. "Tomorrow you are watching five dragon getting the guillotine." She continued before she walked out of the room.

**(Location:Cliff over looking the ocean. Time:11:22 PM)**

"I wish I can be with you once again Twilight." Spike said as he looked out towards the calming waters of the ocean. "I just wish that I can be with you again." He said before he started to curl up; having the memories of his life before he found out Twilight hated him, "I hate you Twilight Sparkle." He said sadly as he continued to cry.

Spike then jumped slightly as he felt a gentle hand rub his back; causing him to look up only to see Connor looking back down at him, He then smiled happily before he pushed himself closer to Connors side allowing him to feel a little more comforted by him in his time of need. Connor then started to gently rub Spikes back; smiling slightly behind his mask as he comforted his friend, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and a piece of paper. After a few short second he set the paper and tossed it into the winds; causing it to break apart into tiny pieces of paper that was still burning brightly as they started to mover further and further from the city. He then heard Spike snoring gently causing him to lift his friend up off the ground; allowing him to carry him all the way to the sleep chamber, so that he can sleep in much needed peace.

**(Location:Canterlot. Time:12:05 AM)**

Twilight then wrapped her hooves around one of her pillows; stroking it gently with one of her hooves as her tears started to fall form her eyes. "Spike...is...my...baby." She said before she kissed the pillow; thinking that it was her baby dragon that she missed greatly. "Oh...Spike." She whimpered as she hugged the pillow tighter. "I want you back." She continued before more tears started to fall from her eyes. "I want my baby back." She continued just before Nocturne is shown standing in front of Celestia outside in the gardens.

"Are you sure you and your armada will be able to locate your former brothers in arms?" Celestia asked receiving a nod from him.

"We will find them; and we will make them suffer." Nocturne said causing Celestia to nod in reply.

"Then take to the skies and eliminate them." She said causing him to take to the skies; only to have him followed by pegasus guards the were completely armored from head to hoof. "Destroy them; before they put an end to our kingdom." She quietly said before she flew back up to her room; only to walk over to a book that was named creators. "We will not fail in our mission." Celestia said before she opened the book up to a picture of a male alicorn standing on a humans head. "We will not fail you...dad."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20 Canterlot bound Vengance

**Chapter 20: Canterlot bound/ vengeance**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is chapter 20 hope you all like it because this is the end. Disclaimer:I own nothing from MLP FIM I just like the show.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(location:Harbor. Time:5:00 AM)**

"Do we really have to leave this early?" Spike asked before he released a very loud yawn. "I mean we just woke up and you all have just finished loading the weapons." He continued before rubbing his eyes.

"As you have been informed; there is a massive fog surrounding Canterlot right now, and from what our ancestors have informed us it will last for five day." Demon answered before both of them boarded the ship. "So we have to move now; if we plan on launching a surprise attack directly on Canterlot." He continued just before him and Spike walked to the other said of the ship; allowing them to see the dragons that were adding upgrades to the ship

"What are they doing?" Spike asked as he watched two dragons equip a strange piece of metal to the ship.

"They are giving us cannons." Night answered causing both of them to turn around and look at him. "They have also given us some DNA weapons; so if we get into a fight we can stand a fighting chance." He continued causing the two to nod.

"Hold on. Where are the ones that we met back at that one place?" Spike asked causing Night to nod.

"The ones that we met are down bellow; as for Saixenn he is getting the last of the supplies." Night replied just before they all heard a loud clanking sound; causing all of them to look towards the ramp, only to see Saixenn stepping up onto the boat.

"Got everything!" He shouted before he picked up all the items once again; allowing him to carry the item to the entrance of the bottom of the boat, only to just drop them down the entrance causing a lot of clanking sounds. "And now its down bellow." Saixenn continued before he walked over to the group.

"So. We got everything?" Spike asked receiving nods from all of them.

"Yep so lets get ready." Demon said before he formed his claws into a fist. "Lets get to Canterlot." He continued before they each walked off to different parts of the ship; quickly undoing the ropes that kept it near the dock, allowing the ship to set sail for Canterlot where they could possibly finish this war that had started so long ago.

**(Location:Sky a few miles out from the dragon city. Time 5:34 AM)**

"Nocturne! Lets go back!" A Male pegasus shouted before he was pushed backward due to the storm that had moved in on them. "We're lost!" He continued.

"We are not lost!" Nocturne shouted as he turned to face the pegasus; causing it to back away quickly before they continued flying.

"But we have no idea where we are going!" Another pegasus shouted; only that one had a female voice.

"Do you want to find those rouges, Silverstreak!?" Nocturne asked before he was blown a few feet back after a huge gust of wind had hit him; just before he received a nod from the pegasus. "The keep quit and fly!" He shouted before he started to fly harder; trying his best to beat the wind.

"What are we gonna do when we locate them?" Another pegasus asked also in a female voice; which was almost silent due to how loud the wind was blowing, and how quiet she was speaking.

"If you are going to talk Heavy Armor; speak up!" Nocturne shouted just before the team had entered a thick wall of rain; causing their wings to grow heavy, which also altered their flight.

"What are we gonna do when we locate them?" Heavy Armor asked once more.

"We are." Nocturne was interrupted by a huge gust of wind; which pushed him back a little ways away. "Going to." He grunted out before he was pushed back again. "Kill them!" He shouted before he started flying harder than before; allowing him to push threw the storm that was quickly closing in on them.

**(Location:Cliff overlooking an unknown sea. Time:some time at night.)**

"I missed you Twilight." Spike said as he nuzzled Twilights side; causing her to giggle silently before he felt her gently stroking the back of his head.

"I missed you too Spike." She replied before she started to curl up around him; trying her best to protecting him from everything, even though there was nothing that could do harm to either of them.

"Twilight?" Spike asked before he started to gently nuzzle Twilights side.

"Hmm." Twilight replied before she started to nuzzle him in return.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked

"I never left you Spike." Twilight answered before she wrapped him into a tight hug. "I would never leave you." She continued before she started to feel his tears falling onto her coat.

"But I feel so alone." Spike replied before he felt Twilights head rub up against his; causing him to purr sadly, but it also allowed him to feel her tears falling onto his scales.

"I do too Spike." Twilight said before taking in a shaking breath. "I do too." She continued before he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck; trying his best to comfort her, while he tried his best to stop his own tears from falling from his eyes.

Twilight then started to gently rub the back of Spikes head once more. "Please...d...d...don't cry Spike." She said in a shaken breath. "I don't like to see my baby cry." She choked out.

Spike grip around her neck then tightened once more; just as fresh hot tears started to fall from his eyes. "I love you...mom." He said causing Twilight to smile happily.

"I love you too, my baby." She said just before Spike released a very loud yawn; causing her to giggle. "Go on and get some sleep." She continue before she shifted into a more comfortable position; allowing her baby to rest in a more comfortable position. "I'll be her when you wake."

Spike just nodded his head before he finally fell asleep; allowing himself to drift off to the real of dreams, but he then felt the area around him shaking violently just before he heard a familiar male voice yelling at him. "SPIKE GET UP! ALL HANDS ON DECK!" He heard just before he bolted upward; allowing him to come face to face with Night.

"Come on get up were under attack!" Night shouted just before another lighting bolt struck the ship; causing more parts of the ship to catch on fire.

"What's going on!?" Spike asked just before he saw a pegasus body crash threw the upper deck; allowing the two to is bloody mangled body.

"It's Nocturne; he's found us. Come on we got a fight to win." Night said before he ran up back to the upper deck with Spike right behind.

Nocturne just smiled wickedly as he watched his former brothers in arms battle against his soldiers; only to have it turn into a growl of anger as he watched his soldier fall out of the sky like bugs. "We will not fail Celestia." Nocturne growled before he looked towards Heavy Armor who had stayed behind. "Come on! We must defeat them."He continued before the two started to fly fast towards the ship; allowing both of them to join in the fight.

For about thirty minutes the two group did nothing but fight each other; sometimes the Pegasai would land direct attacks on the crew of the ship, but for the majority of the time the crew of the ship would land fatal attacks on the Pegasai. Nocturne can be shown holding Spike by his neck; causing Spikes breathing to slow as he struggled to try and break Nocturnes hold on him. Demon and the others could only watch as Nocturne and the Pegasus right behind him that went by the name Heavy Armor.

"Release him Nocturne!" Demon shouted only to have Nocturne grin wickedly before he increased the pressure on Spikes neck; causing Spike to release a very loud pain filled yell as his airway tightened on him. "Nocturne!" Demon growled trying his best to hold back the urge to kill him where he stood.

"I will release him; if you surrender." Nocturne replied causing all of the dragons looking at him to growl loudly; while the other creatures on the deck just looked at him with an evil look.

"Nocturne. I swear on our Ancestors names; that I will personally slaughter you." Night said coldly only to have Nocturne laugh coldly.

"I would like to see you try; you worthless piece of scales." Nocturne said before he threw Spike towards Heavy Armor. "Kill him." He commanded before he turned back towards his fellow dragons; causing all of them to growl loudly as he waited for Heavy Armor to end Spikes life, but he then released a pain filled roar as the tip of a sword pierced threw his back and out of his chest. After a few seconds he felt the sword exit his body; causing him to turn around only to see Heavy armor staring at him with a bloody sword pointed towards him.

"Hey Nocturne." He heard Night say just before he turned around; only to see a strange orange weapon pointed at him, just before it fired a huge fire ball into the hole in his chest causing his head to burst into flames as the insides of his body started to catch fire.

Night then slowly walked up to Nocturne and pulled a crystal out from under his scales; holding it up to his head which allowed him to cook his crystal before he placed it in his mouth, just before he kicked Nocturne hard in the chest sending him flying over the edge and into the rough waters bellow.

"Good job Fluttershy." Demon said before Heavy Armor removed his armor; only to reveal himself as the presumed dead Fluttershy, who was quickly hugged by Spike who also though that she was dead.

"Thank you Demon." Fluttershy replied before she started to hug Spike back; happy to finally see her friend once again.

"Do you have our info?" Saixenn asked receiving a quick nod from her before Spike released her from his hug.

"I'll show it to you later; right now I suggest we get bellow. We are at the front of a major storm system." Fluttershy replied causing all of them to nod just before they all got bellow; just as the ship started to sail into a massive storm that was concealed by the fog.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter because this is the final chapter.**


End file.
